


Get You To Date

by Bluepotato94



Series: Get Your Minnie [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Idols, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluepotato94/pseuds/Bluepotato94
Summary: Set up in another universe where alpha, beta and omega is common and Stray kids is a group of idol.Stray Kids filming a new variety show to get one member attention! The member has to choose betweent 7 of them in the end and have a date with him in the end, but who knows that filming a variety show can bring something up in the end? Most importantly who will he choose?*Also cross posted in wattpad
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Kim Seungmin/Everyone, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: Get Your Minnie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994752
Comments: 15
Kudos: 195





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever story in this fandom and AO3, so please spare me on that. I don't know who I will make him end up with but let's just go with the flow I guess? English not my first language so I am sorry for any mistake in grammar or vocab

~Prologue~

Stray kids just finish their promotion when all of them suddenly being called by their company to do some meeting. All of them gather on the room when a few people come in and both parts bow as a greeting

“Hello, guys nice to meet you we are a here to film some reality show later with all of you. So we are thinking to make some reality show like ‘I love SKZ room’ but with different concept. What do you guys think?” The director explains

“What will be doing?”Chan asks

“Won’t it be too bored if we do the same concept like before?”Han raises his eyebrow

The director smiles knowingly,”No, I tell you it will be different concept. It’s like dating game for one person…”

All of them looked at each other in confusion

“So will there be a guest?”Minho asks

“We never say about a guest, but that’s all what we can tell you for now… I will tell all of you about it when the concept done….”The director says and bows to say goodbye

A few days later, the filming crews call them once again to do some briefing for their new reality show

“Where is Seungmin?”Chan frowns because he doesn’t see the younger anywhere

“He is with one of our PD now to do some briefing…”PD Choi says

“So we will be called one by one?”Felix asks

“No, all of your will be briefing together… Seungmin-ssi just a special case…”PD Choi says

“What do you mean?”Changbin asks

“Remember that we talk about doing some kind of dating show before? So we have a concept right here… The reality show will be called ‘Get You To Date.”PD Choi says proudly

“What?”Chan asks in confusion

“Well the concept is all of you have to get one member attention and if he chooses you in the end then you are winning…”PD Choi says

“So we can just go to any member then?”Hyunjin asks

PD Choi smiles at the question,”No because all of your will prying attention from one member…”

“How do you know that we get his attention?”Hyunjin asks

“The rule is simple every episode will contain one single member trying to get his attention with anything you can… You can take him anywhere, giving him anything, or anything you want but in the end of episode he has to choose one member that he thinks the best for him and have a date with him…”PD Choi says

“So we can just be casual too then?”Minho asks

“You can do anything you want to get his attention and like I say if in the end of the episode he choose then you are win….”PD Choi says

“Okay, we get it so I’m guessing you will tell us who is then?”Han asks

“You don’t need to ask about it, I think I have an idea who is will be…”Minho answers

“Wh-“Han cuts off his word as he widens his eyes in realization,”Seungminnie?”

PD Choi smiles brightly at member realization,”Correct! All of you have to pry for his attention and make him choose you in the end!”

“Does Seungmin hyung know about this?”Jeongin asks

“Of course, he is being briefing about it right now…”PD Choi says

“B-But you do know that he-“

“I know, he is the only Omega in your group which make it more interesting don’t you think?”PD Choi says.

In this world there is a secondary gender called Alpha, Beta and Omega… They have a different sense of smell too,the alpha and omega has a sensitive sense of smell while beta can’t smell anything… The Alpha has a huge sense responsibility, a leader and the strongest one out of the three genders while the Omega is weak one because their nature is not to fight but to take cares other people and the beta has both of their traits… All of them have same right with each other and even though some people think that Omega is the weakest one, they usually the smartest out of all three and most of them get the place high on company they work at… There is not unusual thing in a group to have some Omega since their secondary gender being revealed when they reach 19 year old…

On their group the 2 oldest already known their secondary gender even before debut while the rest of them were revealed after debut… They always thinks they will be only Alpha and Beta group because they don’t think they have some Omega traits so when Seungmin, the last one of 2000’s line being revealed as an Omega bring quite shock to them but they are more than fine with it… Next year later Jeongin secondary gender being revealed and the younger actually an Alpha so that’s why their group consist only one Omega and seven Alphas in the end…

“So, we will start filming next week! I will tell you the first member to go!”PD Choi stands up and bows as he takes his leave

All of them just stay silent as they try to wrap their head to this situation when suddenly the door is open once again as a strong sweet scent hit them at once revealing a pouting puppy there…

“Seungmin-ah!”Han greets his best friend while asking him to sit beside him

Seungmin grumbles a little as he makes his way beside Han and cross his arms, the cute pout still there…

“So, how is the-“

“Cut it, you guys already know what happen…”Seungmin cuts him off

“We do, but I think the show is quite refreshing don’t you think?”Felix excitedly says

Seungmin glares at him before turns to Chan,”Hyung, can we not do this?”

“What are you talking about,Minnie, it will be fun!”Changbin excitedly says

“No, I bet Minho hyung will be agree with me,I mean why would hyung want my attention,right?”Seungmin turns his eyes to the second oldest

Minho clears his throat,”I’m fine either way…”

“Wh-“

“Seungminnie, we can’t cancel that, let’s just do our best for the show, okay?”Chan cuts his whines

Seungmin who is still pouting just mumbling a little “I know”

“Let’s just do our best like always! Okay guys!”Chan try to lifted up the mood of the members

A chorus of yes can be heard… Seungmin just looks down at his lap as he doesn’t notice how the other boys eyeing him adoringly and with determination in their eyes… They don’t have any idea how one reality show will turn their feeling upside down….


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first interview of the episode, Felix already asked Seungmin to eat somewhere together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistake I make but feel free to point that out! I might add a chapter about member interview later

When Seungmin found that he is indeed an Omega, he almost want to scream because that was impossible not because he thinks the gender is low or something but he never thinks that he has a trait as an Omega because let’s face it the only Omega trait he might has is their brain and wittiness. He always thought that if their group will have an Omega that will be Jisung or Felix or even Jeongin but never think that he can be the one but the reality is different, he is the only Omega in the group with 7 Alpha instead.

Now, they will have a variety show that makes the member try to get his attention which honestly a little bit weird… It seems that the universe want to make it up for him not being chosen as a soulmate to his member on their last variety show…

“Hey, Minnie…”

A sound of his name bring him up from his thought as he looks at the door way of his room only to find Chan there

“Yes hyung?”Seungmin asks

“We just want to ask you to come up for some group meeting…”Chan says

Seungmin nodded,”Sure, I will be out in a sec…”

“Great!”Chan smiles at him which he replied right away

When Seungmin comes to the living room , all the member already gathering around and Felix already pats a space beside him for Seungmin which make the younger snorts in amusement but making his way to it

“So, Minnie, we will filming our variety show tomorrow right...”Chan starts first

Seungmin raises his eyebrow in confusion,”Yeah, so what about it?”

“We just want to make sure you will be comfortable for whatever we are going to do tomorrow…”Minho answers

Seungmin blinks his eyes before shrugging and lays his head at Felix’s shoulder,”It will be fine,hyung… It for the show anyway I don’t mind… I-I trust all of you won’t do something I uncomfortable with…”

“Of course! That’s why we ask you first hand, Seungminnie!”Hyunjin excitedly said

Seungmin nods in answer,”I trust you guys…”

“So you are fine with everything right? If we try making a song, serenading or even put on a show for you, you will be fine right?”Jisung asks

“Wh-what? I do fine with anything but please not over do it!”Seungmin says

“Oh come on, Minnie, we have to think like we try to get a date with someone so you need to give us a go for some extravagant shit…”Jisung whines

Seungmin lets out a sigh,”Fine, just not too much okay…”He said that word specifically to Jisung

“No promise! I have to woo you after all!”Jisung smiles widely

“I might not choose you then!”Seungmin threatly said

Jisung gasps dramatically at that,”Minnie! How could you!”

“Stop being so dramatic, Jisungie!”Changbin hits the younger playfully

“But hyung, he said he won’t choose me!”Jisung says

“Of course he will choose me instead!”Changbin smugly said

“Who said that? He likes me the most though!”Jeongin says

“All right guys enough of that! We will know which one Seungmin choose at the show okay! Now, is there anyone that wanting to discuss for filming later?”Chan cuts off all the arguing

“Actually, because I get different briefing from all of you, I want to ask if you guys will do it at the same time or there is another way of it?”Seungmin asks

“We will do it at the same time, Minnie!”Felix answers

Seungmin looks at them and blink his eyes,”Bu-but how would I know that you guys-“

“Seungmin!”

Seungmin stop his word as he looks at Chan

“Just relax and enjoy the show okay! It will be just us having fun like always…”Chan says

Seungmin nods a little as he snuggles closer to Felix and the older boy let him do that while the conversation turns around to what dinner they should have that night

When the next day comes, some crew member escort Seungmin for some interview before they start the show

“How are you?”

“I am fine…”Seungmin answers

“We will have a total one week for all the members trying to get you on a date, so how are you feeling about that?”

“A little bit excited maybe? I mean I will see this as having fun with all of them..”Seungmin smiles politely

“Do you have someone on your mind?”

Seungmin bites his lips as he thinks about it

“I don’t know about it but maybe Changbin hyung? Since we are kind of soulmate on a previous show maybe we really are made for each other….”

“Is there anyone else?”

“I don’t know, Hyunjin? We are really close and we never fight but then I’m also really close with my members so I cannot really know about it…”

“Okay, we will interview you every day after the show just to know what your reaction to them…”

Seungmin nodded as the answer

“I know it will be hard to choose between them right?”

Seungmin nodded and pouted cutely make the staff behind the camera squeal at his adorableness

“We will see then who will be the lucky one that gets a date with you!”

The PD said before cut the filming… The stylist comes to Seungmin right away to re-touch some make up at the adorable face of his

“Seungmin-ssi, just relax and think of this like having fun with your member okay!”The PD said

“I know but I still need to choose one of them in end…”Seungmin muttered

The PD laughs at Seungmin’s word,”They will understand it for the show anyway…”

The PD bows to him which he replies right away before walking away from him… Seungmin walked away from the set of his interview and searched for his members… There will be camera everywhere for the show but they will just do everything like they usually do, the only different is some of his members will try to get his attention

“Minnie!!”

Seungmin looks back at the called of his name

“Lixie?”

“Are you done with your interview?”Felix asks as he takes Seungmin’s hand

Seungmin doesn’t know what happen but he feels more conscious than before the show

“Yeah, I am done, where is the others?”Seungmin asks

“Oh they have some individual interview too, so how about we go to eat something…”Felix smiles sweetly at him

At the mention of food, Seungmin cannot help but feels his stomach rumbles a little

“Okay, where will we eat then?”Seungmin asks

“Let’s head out the Korean food we used to eat when we still a trainee… You love that place the most…”Felix says

Seungmin nods excitedly before trying to drag the older boy to the restaurant by his hand

“Slow down, Minnie, the restaurant will not go anywhere and this will be my treat okay!”Felix says

Seungmin’s eyes seem to sparkle on that,”Then we need to go now because I kind of hugry…”

“Alright, Let’s go!”Felix says

He intertwining their hands together which make Seungmin startles at the gesture and he cannot help a pretty pink color to make it way towards his face

“This is okay right?”Felix asked because he doesn’t want to make Seungmin feels uncomfortable

Seungmin nodded as the answer and smiled at the older boy who smiling back at him. They make their way towards the restaurant together hand in hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it!


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungmin doesn't know why he find Jisung's scent is calming than Felix and Jisung interview for the show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I still can maintain their actual image in this stories also some sweet Han Jisung because let's face it, he is a sweet person... Seungsung/Hanseung everyone!

When they are in the restaurant Seungmin’s phone starts to ring as he looks down and find Jisung’s name on it… He smiles apologetically to Felix as he takes the call

“Hello? Jisungie?”

“Seungminnie! Where are you?”

“I am with Felix at Korean Restaurant that we always go…”

“Hmmm, did you guys just arrive?”

“Yes?”

“Then wait for me! I will be there in a sec…”

“Wait! Jisun-“

The older boy already hangs up on him which making the younger pout at that

“Is there something wrong, Minnie?”Felix asked

Seungmin shakes his head,”Jisung will be here in a minute…”

Felix mouthed a perfect ‘o’ with his mouth and nodded in understanding

“Well, then should we wait for him before ordering?”Felix asked

“But I’m hungry now…”Seungmin puffed his cheek adorably

Felix coed at adorable sight in front of him before pinching Seungmin’s cheek

“You are so cute, Minnie!”Felix coos

“I don’t, Changbin hyung does aegyo all the time…”Seungmin said

“I know but you are just naturally cute,Seungminnie…”Felix said

Seungmin blushed at the compliment,”Thank you I guess…”

“So, how is your interview? Do you have anyone in your mind?”Felix said

“You cannot ask me that,Lixie… It suppose to be secret…”Seungmin said

“Yah! How come you guys leave me alone?”

Both of them looked up and smiled at Jisung, as the older boy take a seat beside Seungmin

“Yah! You should sit here instead…”Felix scolded his friend

“What? I want to sit beside Seungmin… Do you guys order already?”Jisung asked

“No we are waiting for you… Let’s order now, I am hungry…”Seungmin said

Jisung gasped dramatically,”Who let Seungminiie starve? How dare you Felix!”

“Yah! That’s because we wait for you here…”Felix said

“Let’s just order some food…”Seungmin said

They order their food and continue talking while waited for their food being served

“So how is your interview,Minnie?”Jisung asked

“It was okay… What are you guys doing while I am being interview?”Seungmin asked

“Some of us also doing some solo interview and doing our usual routine in the end… When I called you, I just finished my interview, I think it was Innie turn after that…”Jisung said

Seungmin nodded at Jisung’s explanation… Seungmin doesn’t know if it was because the show but he feels more conscious about his member now… How some of their scent is comfort him especially on the place like these… He really likes Jisung’s scent, it smell like a mix of coffee and wild nature, calming and quite shooting for him while Felix smell like a sun and deep sea breeze… He doesn’t even know that he will prefer Jisung’s scent instead which is weird

“Minnie, are you okay?”

Seungmin snaped back to reality to find Jisung and Felix looked at him worriedly; he must be space out for a while there…

“I am fine…”Seungmin said

“Let’s eat then!”Jisung said

While eating together, Seungmin started to notice how both of them start to taking extra care to him… Seungmin doesn’t know if they do that because of the show or If they always doing that to him…

“What is our schedule after these?”Jisung asked

“I don’t think we have anything thing to do after these… Should we just go shopping then?”Felix said

“That’s a great idea,what do you think, Seungmin-ah?”Jisung smiled

“I don’t mind, maybe we should ask the other if they want to come…”Seungmin said

“Aigoo, why are you so adorable sometimes?”Felix cooed as he wipes a little bit sauce on Seungmin’s lips

Seungmin blushed at the gesture which is weird because it was suppose to be the usual thing to do… Why does he become so conscious of his member gesture to him now…

“I was texting the group chat about us going shopping and I think Hyunjin will come along…”Jisung said

“Is this some 00’s hang out then?”Felix raised his eyebrow

“Hell yeah it is, it will be so much fun!”Jisung said excitedly

“Should we wait Hyunjin at outside then?”Felix asked

“I guess, let’s just pay and head out then…”Jisung said

Seungmin waited outside the restaurant while the older pay their meal… Seungmin looked around when he notices some Alpha eyeing him which make him uncomfortable, he is not alone for one because there is camera filming him…

He known that his scent must be smell a bit of distress but since the cameraman is Beta, he will not be able to know about it but the Alpha must noticed it as he smirked at him… Seungmin disliked it especially as he caught the scent that makes him even more uncomfortable than before… He looked down at his phone as he texted Hyunjin and asked the older where about while praying for Jisung or Felix to come out quickly

“Minnie?”

Seungmin let out a deep breath of relief as he feels the pair of arm circling his waist and the familiar comforting scent engulf him

“Jisungie…”Seungmin whined softly

Jisung frowned at the little whine the younger let out

“Is there something wrong?”Jisung asked as he looked at Seungmin worriedly

Seungmin looked a little at the place where the Alpha stood before only to found the man grumble and walked away from them…

Jisung followed his line of sight and frowned,”Is he bothering you,Minnie?”

“No, I just feel uncomfortable with the way he see me…”Seungmin said

“Are you sure? Should I punch him?”Jisung asked

Seungmin smiled,”No it’s fine,Jisung-ah…”

“Guys, we need to cancel our shopping trip, Chan Hyung asked us to come to practice room now…”Felix said as soon as he came out from the restaurant

“Aww,too bad I really want to get out for today…”Jisung pouted

The three of them heads back to their company for some dance practice to see the entire member already there

“Great way to disturb our 00’s line hang out,hyung…”Jisung grumbled before he sit down with all the member

“You guys leave us to eat by yourself, that much crueler than anything…”Jeongin pouted

“But Seungminnie is hungry do you guys want him to starve while waiting for you to finish?”Felix raised his eyebrow

“Let’s just start our practice…”Chan said

After they finished their dance routine, Seungmin excuse himself for some vocal practice… The day continues like usual that Seungmin almost forget the show that has been going on today because none of his member tried to catch his attention with anything yet… He finished his vocal practice at 5 and widened his surprise to see Jisung there…

“What are you doing?”Seungmin raised his eyebrow

“I just finished some recording and Manager Hyung told me that you will finished at 5 so I decided to wait for you so we can walk home together…”Jisung said as he hold a camera a little higher.

They started to film by themselves because the crew already went back so for some walking filming they will do that by themselves while there already a camera being installed on their dorm for some night filming

Seungmin smiled and nodded in understanding

“Do you want to eat something first?”Jisung asked

“Should we just eat at the dorm with others?”Seungmin asked

Jisung shrugged,”If you want to eat right now I will accompany you…”

“No let’s just head home and eat together with the other…”Seungmin said

“Okay. Let’s go then…”Jisung said as he held Seungmin’s hand

Jisung told him about what he does at the studio and Seungmin cannot help but notice how the other suppose to be going home an hour before him but he still waited for Seungmin

“You shouldn’t wait for me,Jisung-ah… Now I feel bad…”Seungmin pouted

“W-what are you talking about? I want to wait for you,Minnie… Beside after what happen at the lunch I don’t think I want you to go home alone…”Jisung said

“But I told you I was fine, Jisungie… I can take care of myself you know that right…”Seungmin frowned

“I know but still I cannot help but worried, your scent that noon smell so distress,Minnie…”Jisung said

“How can you know it’s not because of you?”Seungmin teased the older

“Yah! You love me beside you don’t smell like that now…”Jisung wiggled his eyebrow

“Eww, stop that!”Seungmin pushed his shoulder playfully

“Come on you love me Minnie!”Jisung teased

Seungmin rolled his eyes,”No! I hate you!”

“Aww, don’t be shy,Minnie or should we use lie detector again?”Jisung smirked

“Shut up!”Seungmin pushed Jisung playfully while mumbling something

“What is it Minnie?”Jisung asked

“Nothing! Let’s just go or I will leave you alone!”Seungmin fasten his pace than before

“Yah! Wait for me, you brat!”Jisung shouted

* * *

-Jisung Interview-

“Are you excited for today show?”

“Of course I am, I cannot wait to show you my side!”Jisung said excitedly

“Do you have any plan to get his attention?”

“I don’t have any but I was thinking to write some song maybe? But now that I think about it Seungminnie doesn’t seem like some extra gesture…”Jisung said

“Do you think he will pick you?”

“I hope so but I will make sure he will pick me!”Jisung said confidently

“Is there any member that has a high chance to win these?”

“Me!”Jisung laughed before continued,”But seriously I think I have the highest chance, but Seungmin also really close with all 00’s line and Jeongin too…”

“We wish you best of luck then, any word for Seungmin?”

Jisung smiled,”Seungmin-ah, make sure to pick me okay! I will take care of you, my partner. Thank you and I love you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistake and I hope you enjoy it!


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungmin might learning about Alpha protective nature because after what happen that noon, Jisung just want him to stay close with the older also he might choose Jisung in the end but who knows?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the chapter still about Seungsung with a little spice of Seungbin and 2Min here! Some of the conversation i take from their reality show and come on guys! We all know that Jisung is sweet :), of course all of them also sweet
> 
> P/S : I might start switching from Seungmin and other member point of view from now on!

Seungmin just finished his shower and get out to finding his member already gathering around for some movie night which is unusual for them

“What will we watch for today?”Changbin asked

“Today is Minho hyung and I choosing so no complaining from all of you…”Jisung said

“Aww come on! You will make us watch some horror movie…”Felix groaned annoyingly

“Wh-what? I don’t want to watch horror movie, can I just get to bed?”Seungmin asked as he sit beside Minho

“Aww, Does my baby is afraid? Just sit with me hyung will protect you….”Jisung cooed

“Hyung?”Seungmin asked sarcastically

“Hey! I’m ten days older than you so I’m still your hyung…”Jisung said

“Whatever, Jisung-ah…”Seungmin grumbled as he sulked beside Minho

All of them huddle together and started the movie right away and at the first scene Seungmin cannot help but jump a little and hide his face with his sweater paw… Suddenly, he felt a hand around his waist to bringing himself closer… Seungmin looked up to Minho, they might argue sometimes but that because he is very comfortable with Minho

“It’s okay… I know you are scare…”Minho said

“Can I hug you?”Seungmin whispered softly

Minho raised his eyebrow as if Seungmin asked some silly question before bringing the boy closer to his chest… Seungmin smiled at the gesture because Minho might looks annoy about it but he will always helping him in the end…

Seungmin snuggled closer to Minho’s chest as they are practically cuddled now, he can smell the natural scent of the older and Seungmin cannot help but comparing it with Jisung’s scent once again… It’s weird really while Jisung’s scent is comforting, Minho’s scent scream protectiveness like the older will always protect him from anything which make him feel save… 

The movie almost finished but Seungmin already doze off as he feels sleepy when surrounding by the warmth of his member and Minho’s scent…

“Seungmin-ah?”

“Hmm?”Seungmin hummed

“Do you mind to sleep with me for tonight?”

Seungmin blinked his eyes as he pulled away from Minho’s arm…

“Minnie?”

“I don’t really mind,Jisung-ah…”Seungmin said

Jisung smiled brightly at the answer and pulled Seungmin up

“We will sleep first then,Hyung… Because Seungmin seem tired already…”Jisung said

“Of course, see you guys tomorrow and Seungmin I think you have some early schedule for tomorrow…”Chan reminded them

Seungmin nodded as the answer before Jisung pulled him away to his and Jeongin’s room

“Why do you want to sleep together? It’s rare…”Seungmin said as he makes himself comfortable at Jisung’s bed

Jisung raised his eyebrow,”I don’t know but I need you close to me after I see what happen today…”

Seungmin looked at Jisung confusedly

“The event that happen after we eat today…”Jisung said

Seungmin nodded as he remember about the alpha after they eat lunch today

“I already told you to not worry about it… Nothing happen…”Seungmin said

“I know but I cannot help myself,Minnie… You are precious and I want to protect you…”Jisung said as he lay down beside Seungmin

Seungmin flushed at Jisung’s word, why does he keep saying something sweet?

“Ar-are you doing it because of the show?” He cannot help but asked

Jisung raised his eyebrow,”What? Even if there is no show I still want to protect you…”

Seungmin smiled and teased,”I don’t know that you love me that much Jisungie”

Jisung rolled his eyes,”I am being sweet here and you just tease me about it…”

Seungmin smiled as he hugs the slightly older boy while snuggling to Jisung’s chest

“Thank you,Jisungie… You don’t know these but your scent always make me comfortable…”Seungmin said softly

“Really? How about the other though?”Jisung asked

“I feel comfortable too with the other but your scent just makes me feel calm and believe that everything will be okay…”Seungmin said as he started to doze off

Jisung smiled brightly as he hugged the younger back and pulled him closer

“I am glad then… I just want you to feel comfortable enough,Minnie… Do you want to know what your scent like to me?”Jisung asked

When he doesn’t hear any replied from the younger boy, Jisung looked down and smile when he saw that Seungmin already asleep soundly

“Goodnight, My baby…”Jisung said softly and he cannot help but kissed his hair softly

Seungmin woke up at Jisung’s arm the next day, he get out from the older boy surprisingly tight grip to getting ready for the day… He comes out to the living room to found Minho and Changbin already awake and ready for the day…

“Morning, Seungmin-ah…”

The older boys greeted him when they see him come out from Jisung’s room

“Morning, Hyungdeul…”Seungmin said

“Do you need to go to the company?”Minho asked

Seungmin nodded,”I have some interview schedule before some lesson this morning…”

“We can go together then…”Changbin said

Seungmin nodded before asking them to wait a bit for him to get ready first… He went to his shared room with Hyunjin, Changbin and Minho and getting ready for a day… He checked his calendar and reminded himself about the suppressant that he needed to take because his heat will come soon…

“So how is your night?”Minho asked when the three of them buckled up at the car

“It was fine…”Seungmin said

“Does something happen with you two?”Changbin asked

“What are you talking about,Hyung?”Seungmin asked confusedly

“Minnie, Hannie looks like that he is worried and protective yesterday… That was always be in alpha nature but something must happen to trigger it…”Minho explained

Seungmin bite his lips because how come he doesn’t notice it… Of course Alpha has a protective nature towards peoples they care about and the members care with each other so they protective nature will easily come out but he never know that it will effect them that much... He doesn't even know how Minho and Changbin notice it but maybe because the others also alpha they can notice it easily...

“Seungminnie?”Changbin called

“It’s nothing big,Hyung… Some-some alpha kind of checked me out yesterday and I might unconsciously let out a distress scent that Jisung caught up and he-“

Seungmin stopped himself when he saw his two members tense up and growls lowly

“Hyung?”Seungmin called out softly

“Why do you not telling us about this?”Minho asked calmly

His voice might be calm but Seungmin know better than that…

“I-Nothing happened so I don’t think we should-“

“Minnie, you are uncomfortable about it that’s why you let out a distress scent…”Minho cut him off

“I-I am,hyung but Jisung is there and I am fine so please it’s okay…”Seungmin said

“Just be glad that we are not there or that alpha will be know what to get if they messed with you…”Changbin said

“Hyung!”Seungmin whined

“Okay we won’t talk about this anymore but you need to tell us if something like there ever happened again…”Minho warned him

Seungmin nodded and promised them in the end

* * *

~Seungmin’s Interview Day 2~ 

“So, how is your night?”

Seungmin blushed prettily at the question

“Is something happen? We haven’t checked the footage yet though…”

“Nothing happen, I just notice something about the member that I never know before…”Seungmin bites his lips

“Oh? What do you mean by that?”

“I just think they are really attentive towards me lately… Maybe because of the show or something…”Seungmin explained

“Maybe they always do that before but you just never notice it…”

Seungmin titled his head cutely as he thinking about the staff’s word

“Anyway, do you have any choice for now?”

Seungmin looked down shyly,”I-I kind of like being with Han lately…”

“Han? That is unexpected since you pick either Changbin or Hyunjin before…”

“Yeah, I just feel save with him maybe because I like his scent…”Seungmin said

“Don’t you like another member scent too?”

“I never pay attention about it but I like Han’s scent more than Felix’s though…”Seungmin said

“Okay then, Seungmin-ssi, we will see if your choice stills the same in the end…”

Seungmin nodded as he smiled shyly and thanked the interviewer before bowing and get out from the room… Seungmin cannot help but touch his cheek in embarrassment…

* * *

Hyunjin looked fondly at the younger when the other comes out from the room... Seungmin might never notice it but he always adore him since the start when Seungmin’s second gender was revealed Hyunjin known that what he felt for the younger is more than a friendly thing… He doesn’t know about the other members but the others might feel something too…

“Minnie?”Hyunjin called out

Hyungjin see how Seungmin looked up and smile brightly when he notice Hyunjin there

“Hyunjinnie,what are you doing in here?”Seungmin asked

“I hear from the manager that you don’t have anything to do anymore so how about we eat out and shopping together…”Hyunjin offered

Seungmin nodded in understanding,”Of course,Jinnie… Let’s go out, I think I need to buy some clothes too…”

Hyunjin hummed softly,”I want to but some accessories too,Minnie…”

Seungmin nodded,”We can do that how about we get ice cream too…”

“That’s a good ide…”Hyunjin said

Seungmin’s eyes sparkle at Hyunjin’s answer and the older boy cannot help himself but chuckle at adorable reaction of the other

“What are we waiting for? Let’s head out then…”Seungmin said

“Of course,Minnie! Let’s go, the manager hyung already wait for us outside too…”Hyunjin said as he take Seungmin’s hand in his

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry for any mistake and I might not be able to update regularly anymore but I will try  
> Next week will be Seungjin as a main focus though!
> 
> Please enjoy the story!^^


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin learned a new thing about Seungmin but the younger boy actually afraid of thunder? Maybe just maybe Hyunjin always adore the younger more than he should...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is some seungjin for you! I have a little bit idea for one shot though and I might write and publish it and of course it will be Seungmin with other members (Depending on which ship i want to write at that moment)... Please enjoy the chapter and i am sorry for any mistake!

Hyunjin have so much fun for today because of the show he can hold Seungmin’s hand without thinking too much about it… Hyunjin already acknowledge that what he felt about the younger might be more than friendly thing because he saw Seungmin as a potential mate and he acknowledge that even before their second gender being revealed… He adores Seungmin so much but who wouldn’t? The younger is a ball of cuteness…

“Do you want to eat out first or should we just order a take out?”Hyunjin asked

Seungmin titled his head and cutely pouted,”I think we should just order to get home… Let’s just eat together with the others…”

“Of course if that what you want…”Hyunjin nodded

They ordered some take out before calling their manager to pick them up… Hyunjin looked up at the dark sky above him

“It seems the storms will come…”Hyunjin said softly

He felt the younger boy shuffle closer to his side and grabs his arm which make him looked down to the slightly younger boy

“Minnie?”Hyunjin called out softly

Seungmin looked up to older boy,”I-I don’t feel that good, Jinnie…”

Hyunjin frowned at Seungmin’s word before taking the younger boy into his arm,”Is there something wrong?”

Seungmin looked around before snuggling closer to Hyunjin and inhaled his scent… Hyunjin didn’t dare to say anything before rain suddenly started to pouring down and a loud thunder can be heard… Hyunjin can felt the boy in his embrace flinch at the sound of thunder

“Minnie?”

Seungmin didn’t answer him as he snuggling closer to Hyunjin, trying to inhaled a comforting Alpha scent from the older boy

“Minnie? Are you afraid of thunder?”Hyunjin asked

When the younger boy didn’t answer his question but still flinched at the loud sound of thunder, he can take to conclusion that indeed the younger boy is afraid of thunder

“It’s okay,Minnie… I am here with you…”Hyunjin said as he tightened his embrace

“Hyunjin!”

Hyunjin looked up as the manager pulled the car in front of them, he make sure the younger boy get inside the car first before climbing inside

“Are you okay,Seungmin-ah?”The manager asked him

Seungmin looked up with teary eyes as he nodded softly but when he saw a light of thunder he flinched and let out a little whine of distress

“It is okay, Hyung… I got these…”Hyunjin said

The manager nodded and started up the car to get back to the dorm

Hyunjin can smell how distress and scared the younger boy is, so he did the only logic thing he pulled the younger boy to his lap… Seungmin didn’t protest instead he snuggled his head to Hyunjin’s chest and clutched his shirt

“Minnie, everything will be okay, I am here with you and I will make sure you are fine…”Hyunjin whispered softly while caressing the younger’s boy head gently

Seungmin nodded but he still clutched Hyunjin’s shirt tightly… Hyunjin smiled a little before he started humming a song for Seungmin and soon enough the younger boy fall asleep at his embrace…

“We are arrive, Kids…”

Hyunjin looked up from his time admiring Seungmin’s cute beautiful face…

“Do you want me to carry him inside?”The manager asked

Hyunjin almost growled at the thought somebody carrying the younger boy but he hold himself

“No, Hyung… I will carry him intead…”Hyunjin said

“Okay if you sure about it…”The manager said

His manager helped him get out from the car with Seungmin in his arm and carrying their belonging to their dorm… The manager excuse himself when they reach their dorm door and Hyunjin nodded while thanked the older boy

Hyunjin pressed the doorbell because he cannot punch the pin to their dorm as his arm full of Seungmin… The door opened to revealed Felix, the younger boy’s smile dropped when he saw Seungmin passed out in Hyunjin’s arm

“Is he okay?”He asked worriedly

“He is fine, only fall asleep at the car and I don’t have a heart to wake him up…”Hyunjin said

Felix nodded before helping Hyunjin with their belonging as the older boy carried the young omega to their shared room… He put Seungmin down at his bed and smiled a little…

“Hyunjin?”

Hyunjin looked up to see a worried Chan at their door room

“Yes hyung?”

“Is Seungmin okay? I see you carry Seungmin inside so I think something happen…”Chan said

Hyunjin smiled,”Nothing happened, Hyung… He just fell asleep and we bring dinner too for us, I will wake Seungminnie up so he can eat…”

Chan nodded,”Of course, just please wake Seungmin up so he can eat first...”

“Yes,hyung…”

Hyunjin get shower first before waking the younger boy up to take a shower and eat… He smiled adoringly at the younger as he caressed his hair softly to wake the younger up….

“Where am I?”Seungmin pouted cutely

“We are at our room, please take a shower so we can eat then you can sleep after that,Minnie…”Hyunjin said while caress the younger boy’s hair gently

“Do you carry me here?”Seungmin blinked his eyes to take away the sleepiness

“Yes, I don’t mind since you barely weight something…” Hyunjin caressed Seungmin’s cheeks softly

Seungmin nodded before making his way towards the bathroom, missing the adoration the slightly older boy looked at him

* * *

“So,do you guys buy something?”Jisung asked when they gathering around for eat

“I bought a new necklace while Seungminnie bought a hoodie I think…”Hyunjin said

Seungmin nodded while chewing his food

“I want to buy some accessories but I don’t think I will use it…”Seungmin pouted

“You can borrow mine first before try buying for your own,Minnie…”Jisung said

Seungmin titled his head cutely,”Should I? I never really a fan of accessories but I will love to try it…”

“Of course, I don’t mind…”Jisung said

“You can borrow mine too if you need it,Minnie…”Hyunjin said

“Okay! Thank you guys!”Seungmin said happily

After they eat together, the 3RACHA has some producing to be done so they have to leave the dorm with a sulking Jisung because he won’t be able to snatch Seungmin for some cuddling that night

“Be careful, guys I think the storm will hit again soon so please don’t stay out too late…”Minho reminded them

Seungmin widened his eyes at the mention of the storm when he wake up the rain already slowing down and there is no thunder anymore but if the storm hit again that’s mean so is the thunder… Seungmin bite his lips nervously

“Minnie Hyung, are you okay?”

Seungmin looked up to the youngest,”Of course,Innie…”

“Are you sure? You look trouble though…”Jeongin looked at the older boy worriedly

“I am fine but I think I will wrap up for tonight… Good night!”Seungmin said while making his way towards his room

Seungmin climbed into his to bunk, he thought to knock to Jisung and Jeongin’s room because surely the boys didn’t mind if Seungmin crash again with them tonight… Seungmin bite his lips, he never like it when he felt vulnerable like these

“Minnie?”

The sounds of his name take him back to reality as he looked at Hyunjin’s worried face

“Yes?”Seungmin asked back

“Why don’t you sleep with me tonight? I know you are afraid of the storm…”Hyunjin offered

“Can I?”Seungmin asked softly

“Of course,Minnie… I don’t mind at all, come here…”Hyunjin said

Seungmin nodded as he climbed down his top bunk and into Hyunjin’s bed at the bottom bunk… Seungmin wrapped his arm around Hyunjin’s torso as he snuggled to his chest

“Sleep,Minnie! I will be here for you!”Hyunjin said as he wrapped his arm around the younger boy while looking at Seungmin with adoration

Seungmin mumbled out,”Night,Jinnie…”

Seungmin fall asleep that night with the sound of Hyunjin’s heart beat and even though there is a loud boom of thunder he still sleep peacefully with Hyunjin’s arm and heart beat around him

* * *

~Hyunjin’s Interview~

“Do you have any strategy to win this?”

“I don’t have any in particular, I will just do something I usually do…”Hyunjin said

“Are you sure? He might not notice you then…”

Hyunjin smiled,”I just want him to comfortable enough but I do think he will notice it even if I do something I usually do…”

“Who are the members that have a high possibility to win this?”

Hyunjin stay silent as he think about the answer,”I think the best possibility is I.N… Since Seungmin really like to tease him so he has a high possibility that he might win…”

“Do you think you have a high possibility to win these?”

Hyunjin caress his neck nervously,”I suppose I have a high possibility too but not as high as I.N.”

“We wish you best of luck then, so any word for Seungmin?”

Hyunjin smiled at the camera,”Seungminnie, make sure to make a good choice and let’s just have fun together because I will always be there for you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Which couple should I write at the next one?  
>  By the way, which member that you think will win the date with Seungmin? Please tell me your thought


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another breakfast date with Changbin and a little realization maybe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is some Seungbin for you with a sprinkle of Seungjin and Seungsung... Some of the stories might inspire from their actual conversation (like the breakfast about Seungmin and Changbin). Thank you for your kudos by the way!  
> Sorry for any mistake and Please do Enjoy!

“Morning,Seungmin-ah, Should we eat breakfast together?”

Seungmin blinked sleepily at the older boy in front of him

“Why does you wake up this early,Changbin hyung?”Seungmin asked

“I just thought of having breakfast together with you… ”Changbin answere

Seungmin nodded,”Should we eat outside then?”

Changbin just shrugged as he didn’t mind that much

“Let’s eat outside then,Hyung… I feel like eating some soup today…”Seungmin said

Both of them prepared themselves before heading out to eat some breakfast together

“Do you still feel bad about me eating alone,Hyung?”Seungmin asked

“A little bit…”Changbin shrugged

Changbin known that it was a lie, he didn’t come with Seungmin because he felt bad about the younger boy had to eat alone but because he cannot help but worried about him… Not to mention that he enjoy Seungmin’s company even if the younger is so savage sometimes…

Both of them visit the Korean restaurant for some breakfast since Seungmin wanted to eat some soup that day

“You know I don’t really mind eating alone…”Seungmin said

“If you want to eat outside it will be better if someone accompany you instead going alone…”Changbin said

Seungmin pouted,”I can take care myself just fine you know…”

Changbin chuckled,”I know no one said that you cannot take care of yourself but just for safety of our mind just let us taking care of you okay…”

Seungmin titled his head confusedly,”What?”

“Nothing,Seungminnie… Come on just eat or it will get cold…”Changbin said

After finished eating breakfast they make their way back towards their dorm

“Hyung?”

“What is it Seungminnie?”Changbin raised his eyebrow

“I-I want to ask something…”Seungmin said

Changbin raised his eyebrow in question at the taller man

“I just wondering do all alpha possessive over people they care about?”Seungmin asked

“Why are you asking something like that?”Changbin asked suspiciously

“It just after what happen with Hannie a couple days ago I cannot help but wonder does all alpha will be that possessive even with someone like a family with them?”Seungmin asked

Changbin widened his eyes at Seungmin’s question because it seemed the younger didn’t realize the extent of love Jisung might have with him… Changbin does know something is up actually he bet that Lee Know will realize it too since he is an observant person… Seungmin usually an observant person too but he guess if there is something to do with himself, he won’t realize it at all…

“Hyung?”

Seungmin’s call bringing him back from his mindless thought

“Seungmin-ah, I know you are usually smart but I don’t know that you are these dense…”Changbin said softly

“Yah! What is that suppose to mean?”Seungmin puffed out his cheek adorably

“That you are adorably dense!”Changbin raised his eyebrow teasingly

“Hyung!”Seungmin whined

“Okay! Okay! It might be like that… Some alphas just want to protect people that they care about it was on their nature but I think you already know about it… But, the possessiveness will come tenfold if it is about their mate…”

“What?”Seungmin asked confusedly

“Seungmin, you already 20, I think you know what am I talking about?”Changbin said

“I know but I don’t think any of our members already found the one right?”Seungmin asked

“They might already found some potential mate, who knows?”Changbin shrugged

“What? How come I don’t know about it?”Seungmin widened his eyes in surprise

“Maybe you should try to pay attention more than before then Seungminnie!”Changbin pinched the younger’s cheek gently

Seungmin pouted at the answer,”In case you are forget we are in the show where you should get my attention, where is your effort hyung?”

Changbin raised his eyebrow,”This is my effort or do you want me to serenade you?”

“Wh-what? No! What is wrong with you,hyung?”Seungmin said

“If you want me to make a song for you, I will do that and I will serenade you soon… You know that I’m pretty good singer,Seungminnie!”Changbin teased

“Hyung! That’s not what I mean and I already tell you guys to not over board with this…”Seungmin pouted

Changbin chuckled as he opened the door to their dorm

“I think you will like it if I do that, Seungminnie!”Changbin said

“No! It will be so embarrassing!”Seungmin pouted as he takes off his shoes

They make their way inside after taking their shoes and to nobody surprise there is no one wake up yet except maybe Jeongin or Minho since they can heard the shower running at the bathroom

“Thank you for accompany me for today,Changbin hyung!”Seungmin said

“Welcome but first peck my cheek!”Changbin said as he cupped Seungmin’s face and point his cheek

“Wh-What? NO! Hyung!”Seungmin whined as he tries to get out from Changbin tight grip

“Come on!”Changbin said

“Hyung!”Seungmin whined as he tried to get out from Changbin’s grip

“What the hell are you doing?”

The voice startle both of them as they looked up to see Minho at the hallway raised his eyebrow

“Hyung! Changbin hyung being a whiny baby asking for kisses!”Seungmin pouted

“Yah! You are the one that whining instead of me…”Changbin said as he let go of Seungmin

“You guys really have so many energies early at the morning…”Minho shook his head in amusement

“We bought some breakfast too,Hyung… I will put it at the kitchen then…”Seungmin said

Seungmin went straight to kitchen to put some breakfast for the members when suddenly he felt an arm around his waist and his body being pulled back to a solid chest… The said person laid his head at his shoulder near his scent gland… The fresh scent of wild flower and coffee can be smelt and Seungmin already know who the person is without looking at him…

“Morning, Seungminnie!”

“It’s rare for you to wake up before I wake you up…”Seungmin commented as he makes himself comfortable at the back hug from no other than Hwang Hyunjin

“Hmm, I don’t feel you beside me and I get a little bit worried but then I heard a voice from outside the room and your voice too…”Hyunjin said

“Do we really that loud? Do we wake you up?”Seungmin asked since Hyunjin cannot sleep with too many noises like him even though he is not a morning person like Seungmin

“No it’s fine… So, where are you doing with Changbin hyung?”Hyunjin asked

Seungmin cannot help but let out a shivered since Hyunjin’s talk near his sensitive neck and the husky almost like growling (?) voice of him

“The place around the corner that have amazing kimchi jiggae… You should eat too,Hyunjinie…”Seungmin said

Hyunjin nodded but he still didn’t move that much, Seungmin can felt his embrace tighten around him

“Hyunjinnie? Don’t tell me that you fall asleep again?”Seungmin called out

“Is there something wrong with Hyunjin hyung?”

Seungmin looked at the entrance of the kitchen at the sudden noise

“Oh! Innie,good morning! Have some breakfast here!”Seungmin greeted him cheerfully

Jeongin nodded but still he raised his eyebrow in question

“I don’t know, he might be fall asleep again in my back right now!”Seungmin said

“Why does Hyunjin hyung wake up early anyway?”Jeongin asked

“We might talk quite loudly and you know that Hyunjin cannot sleep if there is too much noises…”Seungmin said while nudging the limb on his back

“Hyunjin hyung, if you want to sleep you should go to your bed instead…”Jeongin said

“No! I’m awake already beside there is no Seungmin in my bed…”Hyunjin said

Seungmin know that the older man is a clingy person but he cannot help but feel his cheek become warm because of Hyunjin’s word

“Wh-?”

“Yah! Get away from my baby! You suffocating him!”

Suddenly, Hyunjin being pulled away from Seungmin making the older boy looked at the intruder grumpily

“Who are you calling your baby, Han!”Hyunjin scowled

“Shut up! Seungminnie is my baby… Good morning,Seungmin-ah!”Jisung said as he pulled the younger boy into a hug

“M-Morning, Jisungie!”Seungmin said softly

“Yah! You let go of Seungmin because you are the one that suffocate him now!”Hyunjin said

Jeongin rolled his eyes at his hyung’s childishness before pulling Seungmin away from Jisung’s embrace and to his side… Seungmin looked at the youngest gratefully

“Both of you suffocate him… Let Seungmin hyung breath for god’s sake!”Jeongin scolded

“Yah! We are your hyung!”Jisung said

“I think I will take a bath first… You guys go ahead and have breakfast first…”Seungmin said

“Hyung! Don’t forget we have to shoot some VLive together!”Jeongin reminded

Seungmin smiled and nodded before walking away from the kitchen

* * *

~Seungmin’s interview Day 3~

“So, how is your night?”

Seungmin smiled shyly as a pretty pink color make it way towards his cheek

“Why,Seungmin-ssi? Are you doing fine by the way? I heard that you afraid of thunder…”

“I-I’m fine thank you for asking …”Seungmin smiled

“I hope you have a good rest last night since the storm hit pretty hard last night…”

“I am… I don’t felt that scared last night in fact I get a really good rest last night…”Seungmin explained

“Does your member comfort you when the storm hit?”

“Yes, one of them did that…”

Seungmin smiled shyly as he looked down… He doesn’t realize that the entire staff almost cooed at the cuteness of him

“Does Han the one that comfort you last night?”

“No, the 3RACHA members have something to do last night…”Seungmin shook his head softly

“We won’t asking for your choice for now but I hope you have an enjoyable day ahead,Seungmin-ssi…”

“Of course… Thank you very much!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next part will mainly be Seungin with another side pairing like always! So who will be the choice is?  
> I actually planning this to be 10 chapters but we have to see about it!  
> Thank you and Hope you enjoy it!


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin asked him to go out together tomorrow while Changbin said something that make Seungmin think about the way his member treat him? Is it really because of the show? Or there is something more underneath that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changbin's interview, Seungbin and SeungIN moment for you! The story become more serious than before but hope you still enjoy these... Thank you so much for you kudos guys!  
> I am sorry for any mistake and please enjoy the story!

Seungmin entered the vocal room on their company to found the youngest already in there…

“Do you finish your vocal lesson?”Seungmin asked

“Yes, the teacher said I improve a lot, what do you think hyung?”Jeongin asked

Seungmin smiled at the younger as he ruffled his hair,”Of course you are,Innie! You are the best!”

Seungmin about to hug Jeongin but like he always does the younger avoided him as he pushed the older boy away

“Aww come on! Let me hug you!”Seungmin whined as he tried to hug the life out of the youngest

“Hyung!”Jeongin whined as he pushed the older away

Seungmin chuckled at the younger boy attitude before their started the camera to finally start their live stream…

“We should take a selfie, Innie…”Seungmin said after they ended their life stream

Jeongin nodded before position the phone to take their picture… Seungmin leaned a little bit at the younger’s shoulder and pouted his lips as the picture being taken of… Jeongin smiled a bit when he saw Seungmin’s pouted lips at the picture

“Hyung, why do you like to purse your lips too much?”Jeongin said

Seungmin looked at Jeongin before blinked cutely,”Why? Don’t I look cute at the photo though?”

Jeongin widened at the older behavior,”Wh-What? Of course you look cute,hyung… I was just asking anyway…”

Seungmin laughed at the younger’s panicked expression

”You are cuter than I am though!”Seungmin said as he tackled the younger for a hug

“Hyung!”Jeongin whined a little as he struggled to get away from his hyung

“Do you have any schedule after this?”Seungmin asked as he pulled away from the younger

Jeongin shook his head,”Do you still have scheduled?”

“I have lesson in an hour, why don’t we eat together first?”Seungmin asked

“Sure,hyung… Let’s just go to cafeteria then…”Jeongin said

They run down the hallway towards the cafeteria before taking the food and seat and started eating

“Where will you head to after this hyung?”Jeongin asked

Seungmin looked up with a puffed cheek because of the food which make the younger boy smiled fondly even though he also do that sometimes…

“Hyung, just relax, no one will take the food away from you!”Jeongin said fondly

Seungmin pouted,”I do relax! I am just hungry that’s all…”

“Hyung, can I ask you something?”Jeongin asked

Seungmin nodded,”Technicaly you already ask some question but of course Jeonginnie… Is there something wrong?”

“I heard you don’t have anything to do tomorrow right? Do you think we can go out together?”Jeongin asked

Seungmin blinked his eyes confusedly because it’s rare for the younger to ask him out

“I asked for a ticket to watch Day6 sunbaenim concert,Hyung… I know you have many thing in your mind that you might be forget about it so I just thought maybe we can go together tomorrow…”Jeongin said

Seungmin widened his eyes as he checked his calendar, how come he doesn’t even realize that Day6 have concert in Seoul tomorrow…

“How come I forget about it!”Seungmin whined

Jeongin smiled,”It’s okay hyung I already get a ticket for the two of us so we can watch it together…”

“Innie! You are the best! I love you so much!”Seungmin smiled as his eyes sparkled when looking at the younger making Jeongin blushed with how beautiful Seungmin’s eyes is

“Your welcome,Hyung…”Jeongin muttered

Seungmin pouted as he remember something,”Are you doing this because of the show?”

Jeongin blinked his eyes before smiled teasingly,”I might be doing that for something who knows?”

“Yah! Yang Jeongin! You are so mean sometimes!”Seungmin pouted

“Aww, come on hyung! I know you like it we will still watch it together too even if there is no show…”Jeongin said

“I know it! I know that you actually like me Innie!”Seungmin teased

Jeongin rolled his eyes,”I take it back then hyung! I will ask Jisung hyung to watch it together then!”

“What? No! We will go together tomorrow and that’s final!”Seungmin pouted slightly

Jeongin smiled at the older behavior, sometimes he wonder who is the younger one when Seungmin acted like a baby more than him… Jeongin bid goodbye to Seungmin after that because the older still has some schedule at the company…

* * *

Changbin bite his lips as he saw the lyric he just writes off… Because of this stupid show the infatuation he felt for the younger Omega become deeper than before… Now, he kind of determined to win that date with Seungmin…

“Changbin hyung?”

Changbin looked up at the sweet voice but as a sweet scent of Vanilla mixed strawberry can be smelt through the air

“Seungmin?What are you doing here?”Changbin asked

“I just finished some of my lesson and scheduled but then I see the studio’s door still open and I thought it was Chan Hyung but turn out it just you hyung… Where are the others?”Seungmin asked as he walked closer to the older boy

“Hannie has some lesson so he get out first while Chan hyung taking a break for a while…”Changbin said

Seungmin nodded before taking a seat beside Changbin at the big sofa

“What are you working off hyung?”Seungmin asked

“Some lyric…”Changbin muttered

Seungmin take a peek at the lyric Changbin just wrote off and caught a few word like ‘scent’, ‘crazy’,’beautiful eyes’…

“Is it a love song?”Seungmin asked

Changbin choked out a surprise,”It might be…”

Seungmin widened his eyes,”Hyung? Are you in love with someone?”

Changbin cleared his throat but he avoided looking at the younger boy,”No? I mean I might be writing it for you?”

Seungmin blinked his eyes before laughing at Changbin’s word

“What are you talking about? Is it because of the show? Do you try to woo me with some song?”Seungmin chuckled

Changbin snorted at the younger word,”For someone so smart you are so dense sometimes…”

“Hey! I take offense on that,hyung!”Seungmin pouted

Changbin chuckled at the younger’s adorableness,”I mean I do want to try wooing you by writing a song…”

“Hyung! I thought I tell you guys to not going too overboard with the whole thing!”Seungmin whined

“It is not overboard, Seungminnie! But it does get your attention right?”Changbin smirked

Seungmin blushed at the word which makes Changbin’s smirked wider than before

“Oh My God! Are you blushing because of me right now?”Changbin asked as he cupped the younger’s cheek

Seungmin looked down shyly,”No one ever paying that much attention to me before…”

Changbin known that the younger boy is naturally adorable but the sight in front of him just too much sometimes… Seungmin is adorable when he blushed because what he said and done…

“Do you think you will pick me then?”Changbin asked

Seungmin blinked his eyes before placing his hand on top of Changbin’s hand which still cupping his cheek… Changbin thought Seungmin will say something serious as he looked at Changbin’s eyes

“I don’t think I will pick you because I prefer Hannie’s lyric instead of yours…”Seungmin smiled cheekily while put down Changbin’s hand from his cheek

“You little pup!”

Changbin let go of Seungmin while the younger boy laughed his ass off because of the older boy reaction… Changbin wanted to sulk about it but hearing the younger boy laugh just make him smile fondly at him…

“I need to go home now!”Seungmin said after calming down

Changbin looked at the clock in the studio that it’s already 7PM and start gathering his things too

“What are you doing?”Seungmin blinked his eyes confusedly at Changbin

“Going home with you?”Changbin asked back

“Don’t you have something to do?”Seungmin asked

“I already done for today so I can go back now-…”Changbin said softly

“What?”Seungmin asked

“What is what?”Changbin asked back

“I cannot hear the last word hyung! What are you saying before?”Seungmin asked

“Ah! Nothing,Seungminie!”Changbin said

As Changbin finished gathering his stuff Chan come back to studio and surprisingly looked at Seungmin there

“What are you doing in here,Minnie?”Chan asked

“I just finished a lesson but when I about to go home I saw the studio’s door still open and find Changbin hyung here!”Seungmin said

Chan nodded as the answer before looking at Changbin,”Will you go home now?”

“Yes hyung…”Changbin said before mentioned Seungmin with his head which Chan get it right away

Seungmin titled his eyes confusedly at the strange behavior of two Alphas in the room

Chan nodded understandingly,”Be careful then you two…”

“Of course hyung… Don’t stay out too late,hyung! Let’s have some movie bonding time tonight!”Changbin said

“Okay! See you in the dorm then!”Chan said

The two of them bid goodbye to the oldest before walking back home together…

“Hyung?”Seungmin called out

“What is it?”Changbin asked

The dim light from the street lamp is the only thing that show them the way towards their dorm

“Can I ask you something?”Seungmin asked

“Of course!”Changbin asked

“The silent conversation between you and Chan hyung before, is there something wrong?”Seungmin asked

Changbin rubbed his neck awkwardly,”It was nothing,Minnie!”

“Hyung, come on! I know there is something! You can tell me about it!”Seungmin said

Changbin ruffled the younger boy’s hair gently before taking his hand in his… Seungmin blinked his eyes in confusion as he looked at the older boy in question

“We just worried about you… We know that you can take care of youself just fine but we cannot help but worried if you get back at night alone like these… We-I care a lot about you,Minnie!”Changbin said gently

Seungmin can felt how warm his cheek is at the older boy’s word once again

“H-hyung, you cannot say something like that to me! What is wrong with you, Han and Hyunjin? You guys always say something so sweet lately! Is it because of the show?”Seungmin said as looked down shyly

At the new information Changbin can take a conclusion that the other members have realizing their feeling or start to take an action about it… The problem is, all of them are alphas and they are possessive with someone they care about especially if that someone they considered to be mate with…

“Hyung?”

Seungmin’s voice brings Changbin back to reality as he looked at the taller but younger boy… The older boy realize that with the thought of fighting with his members, people that he care about, are so frustrating him which make him hold Seungmin hand tighter than before

“Do you want to know something,Minnie?”Changbin asked

Seungmin titled his eyes curiously at the older boy

“Some of us might always do that but you just never realize it until these show come…”Changbin said

“W-What are-?”

“I don’t want you to think too much,Minnie! So please believe with whatever you want to believe but remember that sometimes there always a truth no matter how much you try to denies it…”Changbin said as he opened the door to their dorm and get inside

Seungmin blinked his eyes confusedly at the older boy word

“What is that supposed to mean?”

* * *

~Changbin’s Interview~

“Do you have any strategy to win this?”

“I don’t have any in particular but I will try my best to catch his attention to me…”Changbin said

“Will you do something romantic for him?”

Changbin chuckled,”I don’t think he will like but I will still accompany him for breakfast that’s for sure…”

“Do you always have breakfast together?

“Yes! He is a morning person so I kind of has to wake really early because of that but I don’t like it when he eating by himself…”Changbin said

“You are such a sweet guy!”

Changbin looked down shyly at the compliment,”Thank you!”

“Who are the members that have a high possibility to win this?”

Changbin smiled,”Me?”He laughed a little at the answer he said,”I think I have quite high possibility but if I have to choose the other members then maybe Innie? Seungmin quite like the maknae after all!”

“We wish you best of luck then, so any word for Seungmin?”

Changbin smiled while looking straight to the camera”Hey breakfast buddy! Please have fun and choose wisely okay! I don’t mind with any of your choice and let’s just have fun together!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be Seungin in think unless there is some plot that i need to add on!   
> Thank you for reading it and please enjoy it!  
> Stay safe and healthy guys!  
> P/S : Please check out GOT7 New comeback, it was amazing!!!!


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungmin try talking with Chan about his worried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here is another chapter and thank you so much for your Kudos and there is no interview for this chapter for a while...  
> I really want to focus on member feeling for Seungmin here because even though it was for a show they actually did care for him, they actually do everything like they usually do but Seungmin just realize it because of the show...
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy the chapter and sorry for any mistake

Seungmin curled up on Hyunjin’s bed at the bottom bunk even though Changbin said to not think too much about it, he cannot help but think there is something that he didn’t know about his members… He whimpered quietly as he tried to inhale Hyunjin’s scent… The older has some schedule and didn’t come home yet…

“Seungminnie?”

Seungmin looked up and a familiar scent of sun and a warm breeze of sea enter his nose…

“Lixie?”Seungmin whined

Felix climbed up the bed before taking the slightly younger but taller boy into his arm… Seungmin snuggled closer to Felix’s embrace even though the older boy smaller than him but he definitely stronger than him

“You seem have some trouble, care to tell me about it?”Felix asked

The young Omega looked up,”Changbin hyung might say something that makes me thinking too much…”

Felix frowned at the information,”Did he do something to you?”

“No! He just said something that makes me thinking!”Seungmin said

“Care to explain what you are thinking on that pretty little head of yours?”Felix asked

Seungmin mumbled a question

“Seungminnie, I cannot heard you…”Felix said gently with that deep voice of his

“I said I am not pretty… If anything you are prettier than me, Lee Yongbok!”Seungmin said

Felix seemed to think,”I don’t think so because I think you are the prettiest and cutest person I ever met!”

Seungmin blushed at the word before mumbled out a word again

Felix let out a fond sighed at the younger,”You should speak out your mind clearly,Seungmin-ah…”

Seungmin looked at the slightly older boy,”I said I am not… What is wrong with everyone being so sweet to me?”

Seungmin can felt how the slightly older boy went tense at the question

“Lixie?”Seungmin called out

“What do you mean? Of course they will act sweet towards you we tried to get your attention remember?”Felix said

Seungmin looked down at his hand,”I know but Changbin hyung said that they actually always do that but I just realize it because of the show…”

Felix looked back at the younger boy with a smiled while stroking his head gently

“Do you think they always do something like that?”Seungmin asked quietly

“I cannot answer that but you shouldn’t think too much about it,Seungmin-ah…”Felix said

“Bu-“

“They will tell you if something comes out don’t you think so? We are family so if there is something wrong I bet any of us will tell you the truth…”Felix said

Seungmin seemed to think what Felix said before nodded softly,”You are right! They surely will tell me if anything happened….”Seungmin said

“You need to stop over thinking everything,Seungminnie! Let everything run on their course!”Felix said

Seungmin smiled at Felix’s word, the older boy really can make him smiled easily

“Thank you,Lixie!”Seungmin said as he snuggled closer

Felix looked at the younger boy,”That’s reminding me something, I actually want to tried making some egg tart would you try it out for me?

Seungmin looked at Felix with sparkling eyes at the mention one of his favorite food,”Will you really try making it?”

Felix nodded,”I know you like egg a lot, Seungminnie so I think I want to try bake some egg tart and I hope you will like it…”

“I would love to try it,Lixie!”Seungmin said excitedly

Felix chuckled as he looked at the younger boy fondly, he is about to said something when the door of Seungmin’s share room opened

“Oh? Felix? What are you doing?”Hyunjin frowned when he saw the two of them cuddling at his bed

“Hyunjinnie! You are home! How is work?”Felix greeted him before standing up from the owner bed

“It was fine! What are you doing here? The others already set up the table for dinner…”Hyunjin informed them

Felix nodded before looking at the youngest of the room who still looking at Hyunjin with unreadable expression

“Seungminnie? Why don’t we out for dinner?”Felix called out the youngest

Seungmin looked back at Felix,”I will come out soon, you can go first,Lixie…”

Felix nodded as he walked away from the room leaving the two of them alone… Hyunjin take a seat at his bed as Seungmin sit up and looked at the older boy…

“Is there something happen?”Hyunjin asked

Seungmin looked at his hands before saying,”I might over thinking of something and Felix kind of cheered me out…”

Hyunjin raised his eyebrow,”What happen?”

“Changbin hyung might said something that got me thinking…”Seungmin said softly

Hyunjin nodded,”What is exactly Changbin hyung’s word?”

“Nothing important, Hyunjinnie so because I kind of needed of comfort I decided to laid on your bed because of your scent but then Felix come here and cuddled me….”Seungmin said as he can felt how warmth his cheek is…

He cursed himself of being an Omega that his nature of being comfort was cuddled or inhaled an Alpha’s scent that making him comfortable… He felt comfortable with every scent of his members even though he liked Jisung’s scent the most but he also like Hyunjin’s scent that’s why if he needed of comfort he really like it when Hyunjin just cuddled him or hug him…

Hyunjin chuckled at the adorable sight of the younger boy… He placed his hands on the chubby cheek of the younger and lifted his head,”It’s okay Minnie, how about we cuddle to sleep tonight?”

“You don’t mind?”Seungmin asked because he might needed it with his head thinking too much lately

“Of course I don’t mind… I like cuddling with you…”Hyunjin smiled shyly

“Thank you,Hyunjinnie!”Seungmin smiled as he hugged the older boy

Hyunjin smiled at adorable reaction as he hug the younger’s boy waist tightly and inhaled his scent near his scent gland that being covered by invisible collar…

Seungmin pulled back and smiled at the older boy,”Should we join the others outside? It’s time for dinner….”

Hyunjin nodded as he pulled away,”I will join shortly after taking a shower…”

Seungmin nodded before walking outside their shared bedroom to join the others for dinner leaving the older boy to take his shower…

* * *

Seungmin sit down at their couch on the living room while waiting for the others to finish their dinner so they can start their movie night…

“Can I steal you for some cuddling tonight?”Jisung whispered while taking a seat beside the slightly younger boy

Seungmin looked up to the older boy,”I’m sorry,Jisungie but I already promise Jinnie some cuddling tonight…”

Jisung pouted,”Aww but I miss my Minnie…”

Seungmin smiled shyly,”Sorry,Jisungie… Let me make it up to you some other time…”

Seungmin laid his head on Jisung’s shoulder as he cuddled the other boy… Jisung smiled at Seungmin’s action before taking the younger boy hand and intertwine their finger together… The other boy raised his eyebrow at the sight of their two members but didn’t say anything as they take a seat and start the movie night together…

“Minnie?”

Seungmin hummed sleepily when the movie credit finally rolling down in the end… Some of the member already stood up to flex their body after sitting down long for the movie…

“Does my baby want to sleep?”Jisung asked as he caressed Seungmin’s hair gently

Seungmin snuggled closer to Jisung’s side as he hummed sleepily making the slightly older boy smile at the sight… He about to carried Seungmin to bed when Hyunjin stopped him…

“Let me carried him to bed…”Hyunjin said

Jisung raised his eyebrow,”I can do it just fine…”

“You are but we already promise to some cuddling tonight so I will carry Seungmin and go to bed too…”Hyunjin said before taking Seungmin to his arm

“He about to sleep in my embrace so I think he should sleep with me tonight…”Jisung said

“No! I will just carry him to bed beside Seungminnie is my roommate…”Hyunjin argued back

Jisung about to say something else when the voice of the younger boy can be heard

“Hyunjinnie?”

Hyunjin looked at the boy in his embrace and smiled,”Let put you on bed, Minnie…”

Seungmin nodded sleepily before snuggling to Hyunjin’s chest and circling his arm around Hyunjin’s neck… Hyunjin smirked smugly before carrying Seungmin away from the living room with not only Jisung but the other members eyeing them…

* * *

It already day 4 for their reality show and honestly Seungmin still didn’t know who is the one he supposed to pick… He still debating in between a few people, some of them just too sweet sometimes and it was something new for Seungmin himself… Seungmin knocked softly at the door of the studio and when he can hear a soft answer of ‘come in’ he opened the door and get inside…

Chan turned his chair around and smiled at the sight of the younger boy

“Hi,Minnie! What bring you here?”

Seungmin took a seat at the couch of the studio while playing with his sweater paw

“Seungminnie? Is there something wrong?”Chan asked because the younger boy has been silent for a while and he known that he has something to say

Seungmin bite his lips nervously,”Hyung,can I ask you something?”

Chan raised his eyebrow,”What is it?”

“I-I kind of nervous about all this show thing…”Seungmin said softly

Chan let out a sigh,”Why? Do we do something that making you uncomfortable?”

“What? No! No! No!”Seungmin shook his head furiously

“Then, what is it?”Chan asked

“I just don’t want to hurt anybody feeling… You guys are so sweet and kind to me through the past 4 days after the show start but I have to pick one in the end so I just afraid to hurt anyone…”Seungmin said while looking down

Chan smiled before pulling the younger boy for a hug

“It will be fine, Seungminnie… We know that it is for the show anyway and you love all of us the same…”Chan said while caressing the younger boy hair softly

Seungmin hug the older boy back,”B-But what-“

“We won’t hold any grudge just because you don’t pick us,Seungminnie…”Chan cut off the younger boy’s word because he has an idea what the boy might said

Seungmin pulled away while looking at the older boy innocently which make Chan’s heart beat fast unconsciously

“I confused hyung… I mean all of them just being sweet and kind which make me confused sometimes…”Seungmin pouted

Chan chuckled,”We actually agree to do it as we usually do so you won’t be too overwhelming but I guess some of them get too overboard with the whole thing…”

Seungmin shook his head,”I don’t know if they being too overboard or that was how they treat me usually… I confused”

“Seungminnie, don’t think too much okay? Just choose whoever you want to choose beside I haven’t do anything yet… So you better get ready to be sweep off on your feet…”Chan smirked

Seungmin punched the older boy playfully,”I am sorry but I am not that easy…”

“Aww, Seungminnie! You don’t even see my move yet…”Chan teased

“I-“

The knocked on the door cut Seungmin’s word as the two of them looked at the intruder

“Hi hyung!”

Jeongin greeted both of them

“Hi,Jeonginnie… Is there something you need?”Chan asked while smiling

“Nothing,hyung… I’m just looking for Seungmin hyung because we need to go now…”Jeongin said

Seungmin blinked his eyes confusedly before looking at the watch on the studio and realizing that they need to head out for the concert

“Oh! Sorry for making you looking for me,Jeonginnie! Let’s go now!”

“Have fun,you two!”Chan waved good bye to his maknae

Both of them waved goodbye back to their hyung before walking towards the van that will driving them to Day6 Concert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's have another couple in the next chapter! Another event to sweep Seungmin off his feet like chan said :))  
> Hope you enjoy it! Stay safe and Healthy guys!


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungmin noticed how grow up Jeongin is and how the young alpha become mature than before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas guys! Hope you have a joyful Christmas wherever you are!  
> Here is an update since I kind of disappear before :) Hope you enjoy the story and sorry for any mistake!  
> Thank you for your kudos!

Seungmin has so much fun at the concert since he met the senior that he respected the most… They went out for dinner before going back to their dorm after the concert

“Thank you so much for the ticket! I have so much fun today!”Seungmin said

“You most welcome,hyung… I have fun too…”Jeongin said

They stay at comfortable atmosphere as they eat their food and talking about random thing. Even though Jeongin acted like he didn’t like Seungmin’s attention sometimes but he actually quite adore the slightly older boy

“Seungmin hyung, do you think you already know the choice you will make in the end…”Jeongin asked at one point

Seungmin who eat happily stop what he has been doing while looking at the younger nervously

“I-I don’t know,Innie… I’m scared that I might offending some of you…”Seungmin said

“Is that why you are with Channie hyung today?”Jeongin asked

Seungmin pouted,”How come you know about it? Did you hear us?”

Jeongin widened his eyes in surprise while pouting cutely,”What? No! How come you accuse me on that?”

Seungmin chuckled while cooing at how adorable the younger boy is,”You are so cute,Jeonginnie!”

Jeongin pouted as he pushed Seungmin’s hand away from his cheek because the older boy already trying to pinch his cheek

“Hyung! You are so annoying!”Jeongin sulked

“But you are my lovely younger brother so I have to annoy you at least once a day…”Seungmin smiled

“Hyung! Stop treating me likes a child!”Jeongin said as he pushed the older boy away

“Aww! Come on,Jeonginnie! You love your Seungminnie hyung!”Seungmin teased playfully

Jeongin almost chocked his food at Seungmin’s word while staring at the older boy with unreadable eyes… Seungmin blinked his eyes confusedly at Jeongin’s reaction because the younger boy usually will deny everything…

“Jeongin?”Seungmin called out

Jeongin snapped back to reality as he smiled softly,”Yes Hyung?”

“Are you okay? You act weirdly…”Seungmin commented

Jeongin pouted at Seungmin’s word,”I am not! There just something in my mind, hyung…”

“Are you sure? You know that you can tell me anything right?”Seungmin said

Jeongin smiled softly,”I know that,hyung… Thank you but I think we should go back now don’t you think…”

Seungmin looked at his wrist watch to see the time before nodding,”You are right we should go back or hyungdeul might be worry of us…”

Jeongin nodded before standing up and walked straight to the cashier before Seungmin realize the younger one about to pay for him…

“Wait, Jeonginie! Let me pay for you!”Seungmin said while chasing the younger boy

Jeongin already take out his card while pay for their meal making the older boy pouting slightly

“You should let me pay for you,Jeonginie!”Seungmin sulked

“It is okay,hyung… I am the one that take you out for today anyway…”Jeongin said

“But I am older than you!”Seungmin argued

Jeongin patted the older boy back gently,”You did but it is okay! We should call manager hyung to pick us up…”

“You are right! Let me call him now!”Seungmin said as he dialed their manager number

Seungmin walked away outside so he can talk to their manager without anyone disturbing him… He speaks for a while before hanging up and waited for Jeongin outside

“Hey!”

Seungmin looked at voice that called out for him confusedly because he didn’t know the person

“May I help you?”Seungmin asked

“You are Stray Kids’s Seungmin right?”The man asked

Seungmin nodded softly

“I actually a big fan of yours… Can I ask for some picture?”The man asked

Seungmin smiled politely before nodded at the fan’s request

“Great!”The man smiled brightly as he leaned closer to Seungmin to take a picture together

Seungmin should be relax but he cannot help but felt a little bit conscious especially when he can smell the musky scent of Alpha from the fan… He put on a mask as he smiled for the picture but the said fan didn’t lean away from him yet as he looked at the picture their take together

“You are so cute! You scent also smell so sweet…”The man said as he smiled at Seungmin

Seungmin smiled awkwardly,”T-Thank you…”

“You know, I really like you as an artist and maybe as a person too… Do you think that we can exchange some number too?”The fan asked boldly

Seungmin felt more uncomfortable now because usually their fans never do something like these at all… Most of their fans is a polite people but the person in front of him is trying to invade his personal space that making Seungmin uncomfortable…

“I-I am sorry but I cannot do that…”Seungmin said as he tried to make a distance between them

“Then maybe you can give me your signature!”The fan asked

Seungmin nodded as he grabbed the book and pen from the fan’s hand and gave him his signature before giving back the book to his hand… The fan kind of being bold as he grabbed Seungmin’s hand startling the young Omega…

“You really are having a soft skin…”He said while gripping Seungmin’s hand

“T-Thank you…”Seungmin said while trying to pull his hand away from the fan’s grip

It was not an easy task because the fan is an Alpha but suddenly his hand being pulled away by stronger force than the one holding him…

“Hi! I am sorry but you make him uncomfortable!”Jeongin said politely

“Oh! Hi! You are I.N right?”The fan’s eye brightened when he saw Jeongin there

“Yes I am!”Jeongin nodded politely

“I am sorry for making you uncomfortable,Seungmin-ssi but I really am a big fan of your group… Thank you for your signature and picture!”The fan said as he smiled politely

“Of course! Please continue to support us!”Jeongin smiled but Seungmin know that it was fake with the way Jeongin’s hand tightened around Seungmin’s hand

Seungmin forced a smile as the fan waved a good bye to both of them… He let out a relieve breath when he noticed how Jeongin tight grip around his hand…

“Jeonginie?”Seungmin called out the younger boy softly

The boy looked at him with unreadable eyes,”Let’s go! Manager hyung already arrived…”

Seungmin nodded softly as he let the younger boy dragged him towards their van… They stayed silent inside the car because Seungmin know that the younger boy kind of upset, but he did not know how to fix it… Sometimes he forgot that Jeongin is an Alpha too so of course he will be extremely protective and with the way Seungmin act uncomfortable the younger Alpha must be smell it from his scent of how scared and uncomfortable he is…

“Innie?”Seungmin called him softly

Jeongin looked at his hyung with unreadable expression but does not say anything

“I-I am sorry to make you up-“

“Hyung!”

Jeongin cut Seungmin off because the older boy started to tear up… Seungmin himself didn’t understand why he teared up, but he just felt so guilty for making the younger boy upset because of him

“Why are you crying,hyung? This is so not you…”Jeongin said as he cupped Seungmin’s face gently

“I am not there just something in my eyer but I am sorry that I make you upset…”Seungmin said softly

“Hyung, I am not mad at you at all… I just dislike seeing you uncomfortable…”Jeongin said

Seungmin shook his head softly,”But that was not your fault that I felt uncomfortable with someone invading my personal space…”

“Hyung, no one will be comfortable if there is anyone invading their personal space… It’s okay I just felt upset with myself that I cannot keep you comfortable while going out with me…”Jeongin sulked

“Innie, I am your hyung, I should be the one that taking care of you…”Seungmin pouted

Jeongin frowned at Seungmin’s word before pulling the slightly older boy to his lap which startling him

“I-Innie?”Seungmin stuttered as he looked at the younger boy eyes

“Hyung, why would you say something like that? I care about you so of course I also want to take care of you…”Jeongin said softly

Seungmin just looked at the younger boy eyes and noticed how mature the younger be… He was not a young boy anymore, he got mature both mentally and physically…

Jeongin flushed at the way Seungmin looked at him,”Hyung? Why would you look at me like that?”

Seungmin snapped back to reality and cleared his throat before climbed down from Jeongin’s lap and sit down at his place once again

“Nothing, Innie! I just think how grow up you are now!”Seungmin smiled fondly

Jeongin frowned,”Do you think I have been growing up well?”

Seungmin smiled widely,”Of course, you become such a good person, you grow up beautifully,Innie!”

Jeognin chuckled,”Hyung, you do know that you are only 5 months older than me…”

Seungmin pouted,”I still older than you though!”

“Yeah of course,hyung! Whatever your said!”Jeongin rolled his eyes

* * *

Seungmin just finished getting ready for bed when Jisung sneak into his share room…

“Minnie?”

Seungmin looked up at the sound of his name

“Is there something you need, Sungie?”Seungmin asked

He just finished getting ready for bed after a whole day spending with Jeongin… Jisung come inside as he pulled the younger boy in his embrace making Seungmin confused

“Jisung-ah?”Seungmin called out

“I heard something from Innie…”Jisung said

Seungmin widened his eyes as he realized topic of the talk between Jisung and Jeongin

“I am fine, Jisungie… You don’t need to worried about it…”Seungmin said softly

“Are you sure? You do know that you can hit anyone that make you uncomfortable and if you cannot do that then I will do it for you…”Jisung said

Seungmin chuckled at Jisung’s word,”You are ridiculous, Jisungie! Beside he is our fan and I cannot do that…”

“They are invading your personal space, Seungminnie, it is not okay! I mean I appreciate the love but they should know when to back up…”Jisung said

Seungmin blinked his eyes and nodded,”You are right! I am sorry for making everyone worried then…”

“Why would you apologize for that? All of us are care for you so of course we will be worried…”Jisung said

Seungmin nodded,”I do care about all of you too…”

Jisung looked at Seungmin with unreadable expression making the younger boy uncomfortable

“Is there something wrong?”

“Nothing! You just own me cuddle because you cuddle with Hyunjin yesterday!”Jisung pouted

Seungmin chuckled,”Of course, I will sleep with you tonight then if that was okay…”

Jisung smiled brightly at Seungmin’s word,”Of course that is okay…”

Seungmin nodded as stood up to make his way towards Jisung’s bedroom when he noticed the older boy staring at him again

“Han Jisung! Come on!”Seungmin called out

Jisung snapped back to reality before following Seungmin outside the door only to find Hyunjin about to get to his room

“Is that my shirt?”

As soon as he can saw Seungmin, Hyunjin noticed right away how the younger boy wearing his shirt and along with short…

Seungmin looked up at Hyunjin,”Yeah! Will you let me borrow it Jinnie?”

Hyunjin looked at Seungmin and then at Jisung at the back of Seungmin who also looking at the younger boy with unreadable expression

“Where are you going though?”Hyunjin decided to asked him instead

Seungmin tilted his head cutely,”I will be sleeping with Jisung tonight if that was okay…”

Hyujin cleared his throat because now he understand why Jisung looked a little bit uncomfortable

“Why would you sleep with him? You can cuddle me if you want to cuddle…”Hyunjin said

Jisung widen his eyes before stepping out,”No! Seungminnie will sleep with me tonight!”

“Why? He was my roommate and we share a bunk bed too so if Minnie want to cuddle he can cuddle with me instead…”Hyunjin said

“No! I am fine with ‘that’ so he will be with me! Come on,Seungmin-ah!”Jisung said before pulling the younger boy towards his room

Jisung might be said he find with it but in the end he persuade Seungmin to change into his shirt instead of Hyunjin because no matter what people said he still an Alpha and with someone that he might be thinking as the one it will be uncomfortable for him to saw and smell him with another alpha scent because of the shirt

“I don’t get it why would you want to make me change?”Seungmin grumbled as he laid down beside Jisung

“Oh come on! You rarely wear my shirt it will be fine…”Jisung said as he pulled Seungmin in his embrace

Seungmin make himself comfortable before the door of Jisung’s bedroom open once again with Jeongin coming in

“Does Seungmin hyung sleep with you again tonight?”Jeongin raised his eyebrow

Jisung nodded,”Yes and please turn off the light, Innie! Thank you!”

Jeongin pouted,”Seungmin hyung should cuddle me instead of you!”

Seungmin raised his eyebrow at the younger boy word,”Does Innie finally return my affection after all this year?”

Jeongin flushed,”No! Just go to sleep already hyung!”

Seungmin chuckled before he snuggled deeper to Jisung’s embrace,”Good night, both of you!”

“Good night, Seungminnie/Hyung!”

* * *

~Jeongin’s interview~

“Do you have any strategy to win this?”

“I think I will get him something that related to Day6 since Seungminnie hyung really like them…”Jeongin said shyly

“Will you buy some concert ticket or merch?”

Jeongin rubbed his neck shyly,”I don’t know maybe… I also can accept his affection since I rarely do that…”

The PD laughed at Jeongin’s word

“Why will you reject his affection?”

“Hyung just love to annoy me so much so it become an habit…”Jeongin pouted cutely making the other cooed at how adorable the young Alpha is

“The other member actually said that you have the best chance to win these what do you think of that?”

“Seungminnie hyung love to shower me with affection because I am the only one that younger than him but I think everyone has the same change to win these…”Jeongin said

The PD chuckled at Jeongin’s word,”You are so sweet! Do you have any member that will win these?”

Jeongin think silently before saying,”Honestly I will choose Hyunjin hyung or any 00’s liner since they are so close with each other!”

“Any word for Seungmin?”

“Seungminnie hyung, good luck for choosing any of us! I hope you won’t be too biased and choose the right winner! Let’s have fun hyung!”

* * *

Seungmin just finished his vocal lesson as he waited for his manager to pick him up for their next schedule…

“Seungmin-ah!”

Seungmin looked up and smiled brightly,”Minho Hyung! I thought you already with Manager hyung!”

“No I have something to do today!”Minho said

Seungmin frowned at the older boy,”What is it?”

“Nothing you should know!”Minho said as he patted the younger boy head

Seungmin raised his eyebrow,”Who are you and what are you doing to Minho hyung?”

Minho raised his eyebrow at Seungmin’s word,”What?”

“Minho hyung never this affectionate to me! Who are you?”Seungmin asked dramatically

“You hang out with Hyunjin too much that you become this dramatic!”Minho rolled his eyes

Seungmin pouted,”You cannot blame me! It just weird seeing you so affectionate like these!”

“I always taking care of you in trainee days though!”Minho said

“But that was because I was your first friend!”Seungmin countered back

“Hey! It has nothing to do with it! I do taking care of you! Beside you love me,Seungminnie…”Minho said

“No I don’t!”Seungmin pouted childishly

Minho smirked,”Who is the one that cry when he thought it will be the last day of you seeing me?”

Seungmin flushed at Minho’s word,”Oh look! Manager hyung is here! Let’s go!”

Seungmin walked fast toward the car followed by a chuckling Minho…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's have 2min in the next chapter shall we?  
> Hope you enjoy the story!


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho want to kissed the younger boy and so does Hyunjin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! How is your Christmas guys?   
> Thank you so much for you comment and kudos! Here is a new chapter for this book which is nearing the end... I am so sorry for any mistake i make and hope you still enjoy these!

Seungmin hummed contently after finishing his schedule with Minho today

“Hyung, do you think we should have some late night snack?”Seungmin asked with his puppy eyes

Minho looked at the younger,”Ok, I don’t mind what do you want to eat?”

Seungmin blinked his eyes confusedly,”I don’t know, I feel like eating some soup tonight…”

“How about we got some chicken and soup too for our late night snack…”Minho asked

Seungmin looked at the older with a sparkling eyes before nodding excitedly,”Yes! Let’s do that! I will ask the other to join us too…”

Minho bite his lips at the younger cute reaction, he and Seungmin might not be that compatible and sometimes arguing but he cannot help but think the younger is so adorable sometimes… They stay silent for a while before Seungmin break the silence off

“Hyung?”

Minho hummed as the answer

“Do you think I getting good at dancing?”Seungmin asked

Minho blinked his eyes in surprise because of the younger boy random word

“What are you talking about?”

Seungmin bite his lips,”Sometimes I think that I am not good enough and I need to work on something especially my dancing…”

“Is that why sometimes you work out late at practice room?”Minho raised his eyebrow

Seungmin snapped his attention to older boy in surprise

“H-How do you-?”

“You don’t need to lie and said that you are not doing that because I know that for the fact…”Minho said

Seungmin looked at his lap, he cannot help but working hard on everything because it was in his nature in the first place… He is a perfectionist person and want to be better for his fans and member too…

“I-I just think I need to work out something… I talk with Hyunjin sometimes about these that I need to work harder so I can give my best…”Seungmin said while looking at his hand on his lap

Minho sighed as he takes Seungmin’s hand in his surprising the younger boy as he looked at older boy face

“Seungminnie, you are fine, you are doing great at everything and you have improved a lot since before! I know sometimes you are under so much pressure to do your best, but you already are… I know I never said this before but I really think you are incredible person…”Minho said as he take the younger boy for a hug

Seungmin smiled softly as he took a deep breath of Minho’s alpha scent… He always loves to tease his hyung but that because Minho always fine with his teasing and help him up even though he said he didn’t want to at first…

“Hyung, do you know that your scent is so comforting sometimes?”Seungmin asked as he snuggled deeply

“W-What?”

“All of you have a different smell for me even though I like Hannie’s scent the best but I like the other too and your scent just felt so comforting…”Seungmin said as he snuggled to the crook of Minho’s neck this time

Minho let out a sharp gasp at the younger boy action before tightened his arm around Seungmin’s thin waist

“M-Minnie-“

“Your scent just comforting and make me fell protected like Chan Hyung’s scent…”Seungmin continued while nuzzling his nose

Minho shiever at younger boy action

“Seungminnie, stop…”Minho said before pulled Seungmin away from him

The younger boy looked at him confusedly and Minho cannot help but looked at Seungmin’s pretty pink lips… Minho felt a pull towards him and he wanted to kiss Seungmin…

“Minho Hyung?”Seungmin asked confusedly

Minho’s eyes still on his lips as he mouthed his name and that looked just right for him so he leaned closer to-

“Hey! We already arrive!”

He snapped back to reality as he leaned back just in time for their manager to turned around and checked on them

“Is that something wrong?”His manager asked confusedly

“Nothing wrong,hyung! Let’s go,Seungminnie!”Minho said

Seungmin nodded as he looked at Minho curiously

After finished showering Minho laid back on living room and sighed… He waited for his and Seungmin’s order of late-night snack arrive while waiting for the younger one finished his bath too

He recalled what happen earlier, Minho known that he attracted to the younger boy but he always think it just because he is younger that him so he felt that the need to taking care of him but as what happen last night open the new possibility of wanting the younger boy as a mate rather than only brother… He didn’t even do anything about the show but as he start to pay attention to the younger one he realize that maybe his feeling not that platonic…

“Hyung?”

Minho looked up and smiled,”Hey Jisungie!”

“What are you doing?”Jisung asked while taking a seat beside the older boy

“I just have something in my mind…”Minho said

Jisung looked at the older boy curiously,”What is it?”

“Just-“

“Han Jisung!”

Both of boys jumped in surprise at the sound and a flushed Seungmin get out from his room… His face was red as he looked down in embarrassment or shyness

Jisung smirked cheekly,”Hey Minnie! Do you love my surprise?”

Seungmin pouted as he stomped his way towards Jisung while the other boy try to hide behind Minho

“Minho hyung don’t protect him!”Seungmin whined

“No violent here! Tell me what happen first!”Minho said as he sit in between two younger boys

Seungmin pouted cutely,”Look what Jisungie does!”

Minho took Seungmin’s phone to saw Jisung’s Instagram post who is Seungmin’s picture in Jisung’s embrace while sleeping cutely

“You should slide the picture…”Jisung smirked

Minho did what he told as he slide to the second picture there is a soft sound of singing and he known that it wasn’t their song but the new song that Jisung just made

**_Baby, you are my safest place_ **

**_Your scent just so sweet_ **

**_Like a strawberry and Vanilla together_ **

**_Everyone wish they can have what I have_ **

**_Close and open my eyes to your face,baby_ **

**_My beautiful baby!_ **

Seungmin looked down as the blushed on his cheek get redder than before

“Oh come on! Seungminnie! It was a good song and I was inspired while looking at you last night!”Jisung said as he stood up to walk closer to the other boy

Seungmin pouted as he looked away from Jisung because he known that he will lose

“Minnie! You cannot be that mad at me!”Jisung pouted as he cupped Seungmin’s face

“You only do that for win the show!”Seungmin whined

Jisung gasped dramtically,”What are you talking about? Are you mad because you thought I do that for a show only?”

Seungmin didn’t said anything but that was enough answer for Jisung

“I will never do something like that to win a show! I do that because I want to show you how much you affect me! I will still do that even if there is no show,Minnie!”Jisung said

Seungmin bite his lips, he felt flatter by Jisung’s word, but he still felt an urge to pout at the older boy, so he does that

“Minnie! Don’t be mad please!”Jisung whined

Seungmin pulled away from the slightly older boy as he snuggled to Minho’s side instead

“Minnie please! Stop being mad at me!”Jisung whined

Seungmin shook his head as he just snuggled closer while Minho only chuckled before wrapping his arm around Seungmin shoulder to pull the younger boy closer

“Minnie!”Jisung whined

This happened for almost 15 minutes with Jisung’s whine for Seungmin’s attention and Seungmin just ignore him while snuggling to Minho instead

“What is happening?”

They all looked at the members that just got home

“Lixie! You are home!”Jisung greeted his twinnie

“What did Jisung does now?”Hyunjin asked as he looked at Seungmin and Minho

“He embarrassed me!”Seungmin whined

Hyunjin raised his eyebrow,”W-What?”

Minho chuckled,”Don’t you guys see his Instagram post?”

Felix take a seat beside their puppy while opening his phone in curiosity…

“That actually a good song!”Felix smiled widely

“Right?”Jisung looked at Felix excitedly

Seungmin pulled away from Minho and looked at Felix in betrayal

“Yah! Lee Yongbok! How can you betray me like that!”Seungmin pouted

“I’m sorry Seungminnie, it actually a good song we can ask Changbin hyung or Chan hyung too…”Felix said

“It might be a good song but can he not posting it out with my picture in it?”Seungmin pouted

“Aww, but you look adorable in here even though you always look adorable…”Felix cooed as he hugged the slightly younger boy

Seungmin still pouted but he hugged Felix’s back and snuggled closer to the older boy

“Hey Minnie, do you think you have time tomorrow?”Felix whispered softly

Seungmin whispered at the older boy’s deep voice on his ear before nodding,”I think I will be done at afternoon…”

Felix smiled as he whispered,”Great! Then go back home quick because I have a surprise for you!”

“Hey can I steal Seungmin for a moment?” Hyunjin asked

Seungmin pulled away from Felix’s embrace before standing up and following Hyunjin to their shared room leaving the three boys pouted at their puppy being taken away

“Is there something wrong,Jinnie?”Seungmin asked curiously

Hyunjin smiled,”Nothing, I just have something for you!”

Seungmin nodded curiously

“Here,Minnie!”

Seungmin took the box from Hyunjin’s arm curiously before gasping in excitement… He looked at the older boy with sparkling eyes as he took out the book that Hyunjin gave him

“H-How do you know? I have been wanting this book for a while…”Seungmin asked

“What is something I don’t know about you,Seungminnie?”Hyunjin smiled widely

Seungmin smiled brightly before jumping to the arm of older boy…. Hyunjin wrapped his arm around the younger boy and pulled him closer as Seungmin whipered a lot of thank you

“I don’t know if you do this because of the show or something but I am totally gratefull… Thank you so much, Jinnie!”Seungmin said

Hyunjin frowned at Seungmin’s word before pulling away and rest his hand on Seungmin’s shoulder

“How come you think like that! I genieuly want to give these to you! This has nothing to do with the show!”Hyunjin said

Seungmin nodded,”I know you are such a sweet person,Hyunjinnie! Thank you so much!”

Seungmin without thinking much, tip toeing and peck Hyunjin’s cheek softly making the older boy widened his eyes in surprise

“Thank you so much,Hyunjinnie,”He said once again while smiling prettyly

“M-Minnie…”Hyunjin called out and Seungmin didn’t know but felt his voice seemed so different suddenly

Hyunjin felt that his feeling for the younger boy is too much as he get closer to Seungmin, he pulled the younger boy to his embrace making him confused but Hyunjin didn’t stop in there as he leaned closer to the younger boy…

“Seungminnie, I want to kiss you… If you don’t want it please push me away!”Hyunjin said

Seungmin widened his eyes at the older boy straight up word but he cannot pushed Hyunjin away instead he felt that he grabbed the older boy’s shirt to pulled him closer when their lips just about to touch-

“Guys! Our late night snack is already arrive!”

The opening door make the two boys jump out from each other in surprise with Felix looked at them curiously

“Do I come in wrong time?”He asked innocently

“No! Let’s have some snack!”Seungmin said as he felt his cheek burn while pulling Felix away from his shared room

Hyunjin looked at the younger boys walked away with a burning face for something he almost does to Seungmin…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Let's have some seunglix and Seungchan in the next chapter!   
> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, Happy New Year guys! 2020 has been a rough year with pandemic going on but I hope you know that you achieve many thing just get to the end of 2020... Cheers for the 2021 to be a better year! Stay safe and healthy! God Bless you guys!


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungmin learned that 3RACHA actually making a song about him, the song that Jisung hummed and post yesterday, while Felix make a surprise egg tart for Seungmin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! How is your first week at 2021? Hope it was nice for everyone  
> Thank you so much for kudos and comment... I am sorry for any mistake and hope you enjoy it!   
> Happy reading!

Seungmin just finished his vocal lesson that morning before passing down Chan’s studio… He hasn't see Chan since yesterday which mean the older boy didn't come back home at all so he peeked inside curiously

“Channie hyung?”

Chan looked at the sudden intrusion with tired face

“Hey! Seungminnie!”He greeted the younger boy softly

Seungmin’s smiled wipe away from his face when he noticed how tired his hyung is

“Hyung? Why don’t you take some break instead?”Seungmin asked

Chan smiled softly,”No! I almost done here…”

“No! You must be stay up so late, you need to sleep it will be bad for your health!”Seungmin whined

“No,Seungminnie, I will-What are you doing?”

Chan’s word got cut off as the younger boy taking a seat on his lap, so he won’t be able to work… Naturally Chan’s hand went to Seungmin’s thigh so the younger boy won’t be fall out from his lap

Seungmin pouted cutely,”You need to take a break please,hyung! You are tired!”

“I-“

“No you are not! Please take some sleep for a while…”Seungmin said

Chan let out a deep sighed before nodding,”Fine! Do you mind to accompany me then?”

“Of course!”Seungmin smiled brightly

He pulled the older boy towards the couch on the studio and sat there while making Chan’s head take a rest on his lap comfortably

“Sleep,hyung! I will wake you up in an hour!”Seungmin said

Chan nodded tiredly as he closed his eyes while surrounded himself by the scent of the sweetest Omega he ever known

Seungmin hummed as he scrolled down his phone with Chan’s head on his lap… The older boy fall asleep right away and Seungmin known that because he is so tired with staying up last night… The door of studio opened making the younger boy lifted his head up

Changbin raised his eyebrow at Seungmin and Chan’s position, he felt like something just punched his gut inside, but he shrugged it off

“What-“

Seungmin make a motion for him to lower down his voice because the oldest of three is asleep. Changbin nodded softly as he makes his way towards Seungmin and speak softly

“What are you doing here?”

“I just finished my vocal lesson earlier than expected when I notices Chan hyung is here and I bet he hasn’t sleep since last night…”Seungmin shook his head disapprovingly

Changbin chuckled,”You and I know how workaholic Chan hyung is…”

“I know but it is not healthy! So I make hyung take a break for an hour…”Seungmin said proudly

Changbin smiled softly at the younger boy before patting his head softly

“You are such a good boy, Seungminnie!”Changbin teased him

Seungmin pouted,”Stop messing my hair,Hyung…”

Changbin smiled brightly before remembering something,”Hey, Seungmin-ah!”

“Yes?”Seungmin asked

“Do you want to hear something?”Changbin asked

Seungmin looked at older boy curiously as the older boy play something from Chan’s laptop there… The first melody come out and Seungmin can heard how catchy the melody was but when the first sentence come out he remember where he heard the song before

“Hyung…”Seungmin whined

Changbin smirked before pressed the paused at the song

“Do you like it?”Changbin asked

Seungmin cannot help the blushed on his cheek while mumbling quitely,”Why do you guys do this?”

“Do you think it was bad?”Changbin asked offendingly

“No! The melody is nice and everything but it was from Jisung’s song yesterday…”Seungmin said softly

“So? That was good right? The actual lyric has so many of your name actually but we decide to change some of it…”Changbin said

Seungmin looked at his hyung in surprise,”You guys help Jisung write that about me?”

“Hannie does ask us to help him out but when he said it is for you I think why not… After all we still have a show to win right?”Changbin winked at him

“Do you know that he post that song on IG with my face on it?”Seungmin asked

“I see that and I think it kind of sweet maybe I should top that don’t you think so,Seungminnie? Should I serenade you instead?”Changbin asked while leaned closer to the younger boy

“Stop making him uncomfortable, Changbin-ah!”

They almost forgot that Chan actually there and in the middle of sleeping on Seungmin’s lap… The oldest out of three woke up…

“Oh, Morning Hyung!”Changbin greeted him cheekily

“Hey, Changbin-ah…”Chan greeted back while stretch out his body

Changbin looked at his hyung and asked,”Do you still need to rest or should we start our session?”

“No, I am fine, we can continue…”Chan answered before looking at Seungmin,”Thank you for your help, Seungminnie!”

“I don’t do anything,hyung! But you should come back home early today instead staying up again…”Seungmin said

“I will! Thank you once again!”Chan smiled softly while showing up his dimple

The next thing Seungmin know, the older boy was leaned forwards and kissed his forehead softly making him and Changbin surprise

“H-Hyung?”Seungmin stuttered nervously

Chan smiled kindly,”Why? I just show you my thankfulness…”

“Hyung, you make him uncomfortable!”Changbin whined partly because he scared that Seungmin became uncomfortable and partly because he was jealous

“Do I?”Chan asked

Seungmin cannot help the blushed that appeared on his cheek, usually he would throw a fist of being kissed but somehow, he didn’t mind it today

“I-I am fine, hyung… Just surprise!”Seungmin said softly

“Seungminnie, kissed me then before heading out!”Changbin whined to the younger boy while showing his cheek

“Hyung!”Seungmin whined

“But Chan hyung kiss you so I should do that too… Do you want me to kiss you instead then?”Changbin asked

Chan cannot help but chuckled at the younger boy bather

“Come on, Changbin-ah, we need to start our session!”Chan asked

“Of course,hyung… Come on, Minnie!”Changbin said

Seungmin let out a sighed before leaning forwards and pecked Changbin’s cheek making the older boy smiled but after Seungmin does that he excused himself and run away quickly

“He is adorable…”Changbin chuckled after Seungmin disappear from their sight

“Do you want to continue admiring him or we-?”

“Let’s just start hyung!”Changbin said as they start doing their work

* * *

~Chan’s Interview~

“Do you have any strategy to win this?”

Chan stay silent as he thinking about these,”I don’t have any in particular maybe showing some praises and affection more than before…”

“Do you usually show your affection towards your members?

“I do! Maybe I will pay more attentive to him so he can notice me instead…”Chan said

“Who is most likely will win the date?”

Chan smiled as he think about his members carefully,”I think Hyunjin most likely will win these… Both of them are very close friend and roommate…”

“Any word for Seungmin?”

“Seungminnie, I hope you still can enjoy the show and be comfortable… Feel free to choose whoever you want to choose because the most matter is what you feel instead… I love you!”Chan smiled while wave goodbye to the camera

* * *

When Seungmin finally arrive at home he can smell something good… He paved his way carefully towards the kitchen only to smiled brightly at the sight of Felix

“Yah! Lee Yongbok!”

Felix jumped in surprise at the sudden voice before smiled brightly at Seungmin

“Hey, Minnie! Why are you so late? I thought your lesson finish at noon…”Felix asked

Seungmin rubbed the back of his neck guiltily,”I am sorry,Lixie! I see Chan hyung at the studio first before coming back home…”

Felix raised his eyebrow,”He doesn’t come back home last night does he?”

Seungmin nodded,”I think he has been staying up all night so I make sure that he sleeps first for an hour before Changbin Hyung coming…”

“Chan hyung really should stop pulling all nighter… It is not good for his health!”Felix shook his head

“Right? I cannot believe that he still do that…”Seungmin pouted at the thought

Felix chuckled at adorable sight before pulling Seungmin’s hand so he can be closer to him

“What is it?”Seungmin asked curiously while titled his head to the side cutely

“Look! Can you guess what is it?”Felix asked

Seungmin looked at the stove and looked back at Felix and Felix swear that he can saw a star shining on Seungmin’s bright puppy eyes

“Is this egg tart?”Seungmin asked

Felix nodded proudly,”I know how much you like egg and I thought why don’t we try make some egg dessert so I make it… Thanks god that it is per-“

Felix cannot stop his sentence when Seungmin suddenly throw himself to his embrace… The slightly older boy didn’t hesitate to wrapped his arm around Seungmin’s lean waist

“Do you like it?”Felix asked softly

Seungmin shiver a little with Felix’s deep voice near his ear but he nodded

“Thank you so much,Lixie!”Seungmin smiled brightly

Felix looked at younger boy face with unreadable expression before leaning forward and kissed Seungmin on the cheek startling the younger boy

“F-Felix?”

“My Seungminnie just so adorable!”Felix said as he pinched Seungmin’s cheek softly

Seungmin pouted a little,”I am not! You are cuter than me though!”

“I cannot agree to that… Should we try it out?”Felix asked the younger boy

Seungmin nodded excitedly like a puppy

“You should put out your belonging first while I set this up at the table….”Felix said

Seungmin nodded before walking away from the kitchen… Felix looked at the direction where the younger boy vanished as he clutched his beating heart while let out a deep sigh because he wanted to kiss Seungmin’s lips but he manage to avoid that and kissed the younger boy’s cheek instead…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoy it  
> Comment and kudos are appreciate!  
> Thank you


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan noticed something happen with his members so he decided to hold some group meeting together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry for any mistake  
> I have an emotional roller coaster because of what happen with GOT7 but I know that they will still be together in the end (hopefully) since no news about them being disband! I hope it doesn't effect my writing...  
> Thank you so much for your comment and kudos! Please Enjoy!

When Chan got back home after producing session, he greeted by Seungmin who fall asleep at the couch of their living room making the older boy sighed fondly… He walked softly towards the younger boy as he patted his head gently making the him stir up from his sleep

“Hmm? Hyung?”Seungmin mumbled sleepily

“Hey, Seungminnie! Why are you sleeping outside instead on your own room?”Chan asked gently

Seungmin rubbed his eyes cutely while pouting,”I just go and read here because I don’t want to bother Hyunjinnie or Minho Hyung but then I fall asleep instead…”

“Is that so?”Chan asked softly still gently patting the younger head

Seungmin nodded before continued,”But I want to wait for you too,Hyung… You haven’t taking a break for a while and that are bad for your health…”

Chan frowned at Seungmin’s answer,”So you wait for my return instead of sleeping?”

Seungmin nodded softly

“That’s no good,Minnie! You must be really sleepy right now… Let’s head back to the bed!”Chan scolded

“It is no good for me but it’s fine for you…”Seungmin said sassily

Chan chuckled,”I am sorry, do I make you worry?”

“Everyone are worry with your workaholic attitude,Hyung… So you need to sleep right now! I will cuddle you to make sure you are sleeping!”Seungmin said

Chan smiled,”Of course! Let’s head out to the bed then? I will take the shower while you can make yourself comfortable in my bed…”

Seungmin nodded softly as he followed Chan towards his room… Chan took shower quickly before make his way towards his bunk bed… The sight of his bed being occupied by the younger bring the smile towards his face…

“Hey,Minnie! Can you scoot over so I can sleep?”Chan asked softly

Seungmin scooted over right away while Chan makes himself comfortable in his bed and right away the sweet natural scent of Seungmin invaded his nose… He known that the younger omega always smells so sweet but it become sweeter than usual

“Minnie? Does your heat will come soon?”Chan asked

Seungmin nodded softly before answered,”I will taking a break next week for 3 days… Fortunately, our schedule for these stupid show will finished by then…”

Chan nodded in understanding,”Will you be with other in company then?”

“Of course, Hyung! My heat in line with Mark hyung so I will be with him through my heat…”Seungmin said softly

Chan nodded before pulling the younger boy to his embrace, setting his head on his chest

“Do you already have a choice?”Chan asked softly

“I’m still thinking about it but I do hope whoever I choose won’t be change anything between us…”Seungmin mumbles quietly

“Does any member do something so extreme?”Chan asked

“Beside you guys making a song about me and Jisungie posting a snap of him singing while posting my picture, nothing I guess…”Seungmin said

“So, we are the one that give you a grand romantic moment then…”Chan smirked

Seungmin scowled,”That was embarrassing to hear something like that…”

“You like it,Minnie!”Chan said

Seungmin mumbled,”I don’t and stop talking and sleep instead…”

Chan chuckled but stop talking while stroking the younger boy head softly to make him go into the dream land… Chan sighed he known something different happen at the members especially towards the younger boy in his arm and Chan noticed it right away… Seungmin wished their relationship won’t change but why did Chan have a feeling that it would change…

He has so many thought but as the younger boy mumbled a little in his arm,he decided to worry about it later and closed his eyes to fall a sleep while surrounding by the sweet scent of the younger Omega…

* * *

Seungmin woke up around 3 in the morning with Chan’s arm around him… He decided to get out from Chan’s embrace with a little bit difficulty and slowly walked out from the room… He expected none of the members had awake yet but to his surprise Felix is there playing a game at his PC…

“Lixie?”Seungmin called out sleepily

Felix jerked up as he looked up at the younger boy’s voice

“Hey,Minnie! Why are you awake this early?”Felix asked confusedly

“I can ask the same to you! Why are you still awake?”Seungmin asked back instead

“I cannot sleep so I decide to play some games…”Felix said

Seungmin frowned before making his way towards the slightly older boy and sat on his lap making Felix widened his eyes in surprise

“I don’t believe it! What is on your mind?”Seungmin asked

Felix cleared his throat as he settled his hand on the younger boy’s thighs softly

“I just have something debating inside of me…”Felix said

Seungmin frowned,”You can tell me anything, you do know that right?”

“I know,Minnie, but this is something that I need to found out by myself… Nothing to worry about…”Felix said as he caressed Seungmin hair softly

The younger boy nodded in understanding but still not get up from his position

“You should go to sleep now,Minnie…”Felix said softly since the younger boy eyes dropped a little

“I will if you go with me…”Seungmin said

Felix chuckled,”You drive a hard bargain, you know…”

“Come with me to sleep or I will stay here with you!”Seungmin warned the older boy

“Fine! Let’s head back to sleep…”

Felix said as he stood up with Seungmin in his arm making the younger boy yelped in surprise

“Felix! Put me down!”

“Come let’s get to bed and sleep…”Felix said as he bring Seungmin to cuddled with him in his bed

Seungmin fall asleep right away after his head hit the pillow on Felix’s bed but the slightly older boy still awake while looking at him fondly… Felix known there are something awaken in his heart about the younger boy and he doubted that the other members didn’t feel the same as him… He didn’t felt tired yet with Seungmin’s scent surrounding him, he fell asleep right away…

* * *

~Felix’s Interview~

“Do you have any strategy to win this?”

”I wil bake something he loved like egg tart or something… I just want the him to feel happy though…”Felix said softly

“I heard that you are really good at cooking so you will make his favourite food then…”

“That’s the plan but I just want to make him happy…”Felix said sadly

“You are really sweet but who is most likely will win the date?”

Felix smiled softly as he thinking about it,”I think it will be Jisung or Hyunjin? Because they are will go all out to win these….”

“Any word for Seungmin?”

“Our Seungminnie, I’m planning to make something for you and I hope it will make you happy… Feel free to choose whoever you want to choose and know that I love you!”Felix said while smiling brightly

* * *

“Chan hyung, don’t you think we should wait for Seungmin first before doing some group meeting?”Felix asked as he taking the seat beside Hyunjin

All the members didn’t have a schedule at that time expect for Seungmin who need to have his final interview since the last day of the show will come soon…

Chan cleared his throat,”Actually I call you guys because Seungmin is not here…”Chan said

“Why? Is there something wrong with him?”Hyunjin asked worriedly

“I don’t think something happen on him but I think something happen with all of you and the reason is him…”Chan said

The member looked at each other confusedly before looking back at their leader

“Hyung, stop playing such riddle and kindly explain everything to us…”Minho said

“I agree with Minho hyung… Stop making a puzzle and straight to the point!”Jeongin said

Chan sighed,”I don’t know if you guys realize it but I notice some of you behave differently when you are around Seungmin…”

The member looked at each other as if asking who did that and making the older boy suspicious of them

“Hy-“

“Let me finish first guys! I know all of you pretty well and I know that some of you might have this feeling since before but because of the show it grows into something different… It might have something to do with your second gender but I believe that it actually happens because you already feel something at the first place…”Chan explained

The members didn’t say anthing while Chan looking at them one by one as if asking for them to come out to him

“What do you wish for us to tell?”Changbin asked suddenly

Chan looked at him expectedly,”I don’t know! What do you want to tell me?”

“Do you want me to tell you that I am in love with Seungmin? Then I am and I see him as a potential mate since before our gender being revealed!”Jisung said suddenly

The other members looked at the boy with surprise at the sudden braveness but the boy only shrugged their stare

“Are you sure about that?”Minho asked softly

“I know what I am feeling,hyung… I kind of having crush on Seungmin before but maybe because it is in our nature as an Alpha that crush grow eventually especially after our second gender being revealed… I thought I am pretty obvious about it…”Jisung said

Chan smiled kindly,”I kind of know about that! Your eyes when Seungmin in the room show everything… But what I mean is that not only you who maybe in love with him or attracted to him I believe other members also feel the same way… At least they feel attracted to him…”

“Hyung, why would you want us to tell you these?”Hyunjin asked softly

“Because Hyunjinnie, I don’t want any of our dynamic change because the competition and I believe Seungmin also doesn’t want that so if any of you have any feeling or attraction to him I want you guys to be fair and talk it out…”Chan said

“How about you hyung?”Jeongin asked

Chan looked at the younger boy confusedly

“How about you? Do you feel something to Seungmin hyung?”Jeongin continued

Chan smiled at Jeongin’s question,”I cannot say that I don’t feel something but I definitely attracted to him and that’s not because he is an Omega but because he is just him…”

The members looked at their oldest with surprise because Chan certainly never show it much… He always show the affection to his members equally but lately he did pay attention to Seungmin more than them but they think that because he tried to win the show…

“So, does any of you want to say something else?”Chan asked kindly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felix is the sweetest ever but who am I kidding? All of them are the sweetest guy ever... Hope you enjoy the chapter since it only have 2 more to go! Thank you so much for reading!  
> Also, Have I not tell you that this is a series so after this finished there will be another story connected with these?  
> Kudos and Comment are appreciate!  
> Have a nice day/night! Stay safe and Healthy!


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungmin has a bad day with the new assistant try to hit on him but his member always making him feel safe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Another chapter for you guys! Seriously though who wouldn't like Seungminnie!? He is adorable like really adorable! Sorry for my rambling  
> Sorry for any mistake and please enjoy!

Seungmin looked down while pouting cutely

“Do you have a great week?”The PD asked him

Seungmin nodded softly before a sweet smile making it way towards his face, making most of the staff cooed at how pretty and adorable he is

“You must have a really great week with a beautiful smile on your face…”

Seungmin blushed at director’s word

“So, do you have anyone in mind now?”

Seungmin nodded before saying,”I have a hard time to choose though…”

The director smiled gently,”Take your time to think you still have 1 day left before making the decision but if you don’t mind can you tell us who he is…”

Seungmin nodded softly before opening his mouth to tell the director

* * *

Jisung taken a peek inside Seungmin’s room, only to find Hyunjin and Minho there making him pout as he stomped his way inside and plopped down on Hyunjin’s bed or more like on Hyunjin making the owner groaned in annoyance

“What do you want?”Hyunjin rolled his eyes at disturbance

“I’m bored and Minnie not here…”Jisung said

Hyunjin pushed the younger boy away making him fall into the floor which gaining the attention from the oldest one

“It is rare for you to come out from your room,Hannie…”Minho commented as he raising his eyebrow

Jisung pouted before saying,”I come out from my room sometimes okay hyung! Beside, Minnie is not with me so of course I will come out to snatch him away from you guys…”

“Why would you want to take my baby puppy?”Hyunjin said

“He is my baby,Hwang Hyunjin!”Jisung glared at the older boy

“No! He is my-“

“He is not belong to anyone yet!”Minho interrupted before the younger one started they debate

Jisung looked at Minho curiously before walking closer to the older making him raised his eyebrow in confusion

“What?”

“Hyung, do you really not feel anything to Seungminnie?”Jisung asked

After the meeting that morning, some of the members did confess that they felt attracted to the younger boy but Minho only stay quite without saying anything about the subject

Minho cleared his throat,”I never say that…”

“So you do feel something!”Hyunjin said

“I don’t agree nor disagree with that…”Minho said

“Hyung, stop playing a riddle with us and tell us something…”Jisung whined at the older boy

Minho patted Jisung’s hair softly,”Sometimes I wonder how come you become an Alpha instead of Omega, Hannie…”

Jisung pouted at Minho’s comment,”What is that supposed to mean?”

Minho shook his head and smiling at the younger boy but before he can say something else the subject of their talk appeared on the door with a glazed eye making all of them alert at the younger boy appearance

“Minnie? Are you okay?”Jisung asked worriedly

Seungmin whimpered before throwing himself to the nearest bed from the door which happen to be Hyunjin one along with the owner who startled at the sudden impact

“Seungminnie?”Hyunjin called as he gathered the younger boy in his arm

Seungmin didn’t say anything but he snuggled to Hyunjin’s embrace before letting out a quite whimper

“Seungmin-ah, is there something wrong?”Minho asked this time while making his way towards Hyunjin’s bed

“Seungmin, talk to us! Is there something wrong?”Jisung asked this time

Seungmin pulled away from Hyunjin before looking up at Minho, Jisung and Hyunjin while a cute pout making its way toward his pretty face

“Seungminnie? Does something happen?”Jisung asked as he cupped the younger boy’s face gently

Seungmin tried to pull away from Jisung’s strong grip because he doesn’t want to talk about it but then their door opening once again with the rest of the member coming in

“Seungmin hyung!”

Jeongin tackled the older boy suddenly making him lay down to the bed at the sudden impact

“Is something happen,hyung?”Minho asked Chan who let out a sigh of relief at the sight of one of their Maknae there

Chan nodded sadly but he didn’t seem want to talk it out so Minho about to ask once again but Changbin beat him from it

“There is a new assistants of our vocal teacher who hit on him today…”Changbin growled lowly

The rest of the three who didn’t know about it widened his eyes in surprise before an anger showing at their face

“What do you mean?”Jisung asked

“Seungminnie Hyung has a vocal lesson today after interview so he heads out there but since the teacher is not here but their assistant is so he kind of hit on Seungmin hyung…”Jeongin explained while pulling away from the older one so he can sit himself up

Seungmin whimpered at the word as he remembering what happen earlier at vocal lesson, he just glad that Felix and Changbin decided to check on him at that time

“Oh Minnie! It’s okay you are safe here…”Minho said while pulling the younger boy to his embrace

Seungmin still whimpered quietly but Minho’s scent somehow soothing him up which make him calm down eventually

“Will hyung protect me?”Seungmin asked quietly

Minho and the rest of the member felt his heart being pulled at the uncomfortable state of the Omega but Minho only patted his head softly

“Of course, we are all… Even Jeonginnie will protect you,Minnie…”Minho said

Seungmin nodded before snuggling closer to the older boy but still stay silent, Minho take a seat in the floor while placing Seungmin on his lap as the younger boy snooze off to the dream land

“Is he doing something to Seungmin?”Jisung asked again these time

“Not exactly like that but we will report it to our company because it will be dangerous if this will happen again and we are not there with him…”Chan said

“Can you tell us what exactly happen? I mean if he only hitting on Seungmin, he won’t be like that…”Hyunjin said

Felix looked at Chan as if asking the leader if he should tell the rest of them or not…

“We should tell them hyung…”Changbin said

“Yeah, hyung! We are team, we shouldn’t keep secret from each other…”Jeongin said

Minho nodded, agreeing with the youngest’s word

“Hyung, just tell us already!”Jisung asked impatiently

“We don’t really know what happen but the assistant making Seungmin’s uncomfortable while gazing at his body, but when Changbin and Felix decide to check on him they found Seungmin being pinned on the wall by him…”Chan said

“What?”Jisung screamed

Seungmin whined at the sudden loud noise making Jisung clamped his hand on his mouth while kissing the younger boy forehead to soothing him back to sleep

“Seungmin doesn’t really want to talk about it though… He said maybe it because his scent turn sweeter lately because he nearer his heat but I have a bad feeling about these…”Changbin explained

Unconsciously, Minho tightened his arm around the younger boy so he will get closer to his chest and his scent gland

“Do you think we can fire him though? I don’t like it if Seungmin become uncomfortable because of that assistant…”Hyunjin said

“I will report it first but I do want him to be fired too…”Chan said while looking at the younger’s sleeping face fondly

All of them nodded while looking at the second youngest worriedly

“One more thing, tomorrow is the end of the show, I hope everyone will have a big heart to accept whoever Seungmin will choose…”Chan said

“It doesn’t mean he choose you as a mate though…”Jisung said

Chan smiled at Jisung’s positive vibe,”You are right, it doesn’t mean like that, it just mean you catch his attention or he feel comfortable the most with you…”

“Then I should serenading him today!”Jisung said excitedly

The member rolled his eyes at Jisung’s excitement

“Can you not do that in front of me?”Hyunjin said

“Why? Jealous much?”Jisung smirked

“Please! I almost kiss Seungmin the other day obviously I will be the one that get the date with him…”Hyunjin smirked proudly

The other member widened his eyes at the sudden information

“What do you mean you almost kiss him?”Jeongin asked

Hyunjin smirked,”I just do beside he wants to kiss me too…”

“No way! My baby won’t do that!”Jisung glared

“You didn’t kiss him though but I do kiss him on the cheek the other day…”Felix said

“Wait! What?”

“No big deal! I cuddle with him a lot!”Jisung said

“I cuddle with him too, so it is not a big deal either…”Hyunjin said

“Well, I do going on a date with him the other day!”Jeongin said

The three oldest only shook his head in amusement of looking at the youngers one debate of each other… But as their gaze towards their puppy, they cannot help but smile especially when a smile making its way toward Seungmin’s face in his sleep

* * *

Seungmin woke up in Minho’s bed without the older boy around but he remember that being surrounded by his members scent and voice soothing him up… He walked down toward the kitchen to found Minho there with Felix

“Seungminnie!”Felix greeted him excitedly

Seungmin smiled before taking a seat at dining table…

“What are you cooking?”Seungmin asked

Felix walked closer to Seungmin as he pecked the younger boy’s forehead making him startle at the action

“Your favorite! You have a heavy day so we need to pampered our baby with many good food….”Felix said

Seungmin looked at Felix in surprise by the boy action but eventually shrugged it off as a casual affection between members

“I hope you are hungry though,Minnie! We are making a lot of good food for you…”Minho said while walking closer to him and patting his head gently

Seungmin nodded before saying,”I will like anything you make for me,Hyung…”

Minho smiled brightly before surprising him once again by pecking his forehead like what Felix just did

“I am glad then…”Minho said before continuing his cooking like nothing happen

Seungmin looked at his member confusedly before Jisung barge in and yelled dramatically

“Minnie! You are awake!”

Jisung pulled the younger boy to a hug and kissed his cheek making Seungmin widened his eyes at the sudden rush of affection

“J-Ji-Jisungie?”

Seungmin stuttered while looking at Jisung’s confusedly

“Yes, baby? I have something to you though… We finally finish it but I am the one that write the lyric though…”Jisung said

Seungmin looked at him confusedly,”What are you talking about?”

“Come with me! I will show you…”Jisung said excitedly

Seungmin nodded and following Jisung’s like a puppy toward the older one room… Jisung grabbed his guitar while motion for the younger one to take a seat… Jisung started to hummed and singing while looking at Seungmin

Seungmin can felt that his cheek burned up and he known that he had a deep blush on his cheek right now especially with how Jisung look at him while singing his new song? The melody and everything seemed like a love confession and it seemed that Jisung just confessed to him

“Do you like it,Minnie?”Jisung asked when he finally finish his singing

Seungmin nodded while covering his face with his sweater paw making Jisung cooed at his cuteness

“Aww, does my Minnie embarrassed?”Jisung asked

Seungmin lowered his sweater paw to take a peek before covering his face again… Jisung chuckled at his cuteness before grabbing Seungmin’s hand to stop covering his face

“You are the most adorable person I ever know,Minnie!”Jisung said as he looked Seungmin’s fondly

Seungmin wanted to hide himself once again because the way Jisung look at him just too much but the older boy stopped him by cupping his face in his palm instead

“Why are you looking away from me,Seungminnie?”Jisung asked

Seungmin shook his head,”I don’t do that….”

“Then look at me,Minnie!”Jisung said

Seungmin looked at Jisung’s eyes eventually before turning his eyes once again while whining,”What is wrong with all of you? You guys suddenly act so sweet and give me so many affection…”

Jisung chuckled,”What are you talking about,Minnie? We always do these to you…”

“No! You are not! This is weird, does you guys want to win that bad?”Seungmin pouted

“Honestly, I don’t really care much about winning the show because what I want is not that…”Jisung said

Seungmin looked at Jisung confusedly,”Wh-what do you mean?”

“What I want actually is-“

“Seungminnie? Are you here?”

The voice along with the door being opened showing Changbin at the other side

Seungmin pulled away from Jisung while answered,”I am here, Hyung!”

Changbin smiled,”Do you want to grab some snack before dinner?”

Seungmin stay silent while thinking about it,”Sure! We can grab some snack and get it home…”

Changbin nodded,” Let’s go then, Jeonginnie and Hyunjinnie waiting for us…”

Seungmin nodded before standing up while looking at Jisung and saying,”Do you want to come with us?”

Jisung shook his head,”No but buy me something will you?”

“Of course! See you later Jisungie!”Seungmin said before walking away from him leaving Jisung and Changbin

“I cannot believe you used our new song to serenade him!”Changbin said

Jisung glared at the older,”And I don’t believe that you just disturb me from confessing to him…”

Changbin smirked,”Everything is fair in love and war,Jisungie! See you later!”

“Yah! Hyung! You do that on purpose!”Jisung whined as the older boy walk away from him while chuckling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you and let's see who will Seungmin choose in the end!  
> Hope you enjoy it! Thank you


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungmin confused with his member giving him so much affection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hope you enjoy the chapter! thank you for your kudos and for giving your time to read these!  
> Sorry for any mistake and enjoy!

Seungmin blinked his eyes confusedly while looking at the food on dinner table

“Is there something wrong, Seungmin-ah?”

Chan’s voice snapped him back to reality as he blinked his eyes confusedly

“No,hyung… Just-is there any occasion today?”Seungmin asked confusedly

Jisung chuckled,”You are so cute Minnie! Come on take a seat!”

Seungmin nodded before taking a seat in between Minho and Felix

“Please eat a lot! We make all of your favorite food for today…”Felix said while smiling brightly

“Today is not my birthday…”Seungmin said blankly

All the member laughed at his statement while some of them shook his head while looking at Seungmin fondly

“It doesn’t have to be your birthday to have something like these right…”Felix said while smiling

“Yeah but-“

“Just eat, Seungmin-ah… I put an effort to make these, you know…”Minho cut him off

Seungmin pouted,”I know,hyung… I just confused but thank you for the food though…”

Minho smirked while ruffling the younger boy hair gently,”Welcome now eat,you baby!”

They started taking their dinner and when Seungmin finished his dinner he went to washed the dishes when suddenly Felix hugged him from behind

“Let me do that for you,Minnie…”Felix deep voice can be heard on his ear making Seungmin’s shiever

“L-lixie?”Seungmin stuttered a bit as he turning around in Felix’s embrace

“What is it?”Felix looked at him brightly

“You are so close…”Seungmin muttered softly

Felix chuckled,”Do you mind?”

“N-No, just it is unusual…”Seungmin said

“Why? I haven’t hug you all day so I just want to hug you now…”Felix said while pulling Seungmin in his embrace

Seungmin blushed but hugged the older boy back softly

“I should finished the dished though…”Seungmin said softly

“Let me help you with that…”Felix said

“No its okay…”Seungmin said

Felix chuckled as he pulled back but not without pecking Seungmin’s cheek gently

“I will help you up… Come on,Minnie!”Felix said

Seungmin looked at Felix dumbfound but nodding as they finished the dishes together in the end

* * *

Seungmin just finished taking his shower and laid down on his bed when Hyunjin climbed up his bed and laid down beside him startling the younger boy

“Hyunjin!”Seungmin whined

Hyunjin only smiled while adjusting his position so he can spoon the younger boy… Seungmin struggled for a while before giving up and cuddling the older boy instead

“What’s wrong?”Seungmin asked while looking up at the older boy

“Why are you asking me that? Can I just cuddle you for tonight?”Hyunjin asked dramatically

Seungmin rolled his eyes,”But you never do something like these suddenly, something might be wrong… Spill the tea,Hwang Hyunjin!”

Hyunjin smiled while caressing Seungmin’s hair gently,”Nothing’s wrong,Minnie… I just look at my photo memory and see some of your picture so I miss you that’s why I climb up here…”

Seungmin blinked his eyes confusedly while titling his head cutely,”But you just see me, Hyunjin-ah…”

“Hey! I can miss you even though we just meet each other you know!”Hyunjin said

Seungmin just let out a deep sighed,”What ever you say, you dramatic-Lama!”

Hyunjin cannot help but smiling at Seungmin while inhaling the strong sweet scent of the younger boy… Hyunjin like it so much especially when their scent mixed together like these, it smells like fresh picked strawberry from nature…

“Hyunjinnie, you won’t get angry if I don’t pick you right?”Seungmin asked softly

Hyunjin stopped his hand that has been caressing Seungmin’s hair but continuing anyway while looking at the younger boy warmly

“Of course not… It will be your choice,Minnie, beside it only for the show right…”Hyunjin mumbled the last part

“What?”Seungmin asked

“What?”Hyunjin asked back

Seungmin frowned while saying,”What is it the last word that you are saying?”

“Ahh, this is only for the show right? Your choose only for the show…”Hyunjin said

Seungmin nodded softly,”Of course, beside don’t the PD tell you there is one final show before I get to choose…”

Hyunjin nodded, “I know, we have a long day for tomorrow filming right?”

“Yeah, but Jinnie, we should go out and eat sometimes since I haven’t show my gratitude for the book you giving me…”Seungmin pouted

Hyunjin smiled before cupping Seungmin’s face so the younger boy can look up at him

“All is fine, Seungmin-ah… It is a gift for you anyway but if you really want to give your gratitude why don’t we watch some movie only the two of us soon?”Hyunjin said

Seungmin looked at the older boy as if thinking about the idea before nodding

“That’s a great idea, let’s watch some movie together soon!”Seungmin said

“But only the two of us…”Hyunjin said once again

Seungmin smiled softly,”Of course,Hyunjinnie! Only the two of us!”

Hyunjin nodded in satisfaction with Seungmin’s answer before leaning in and kissed Seungmin’s forehead gently making the younger boy widened his eyes in surprise while a beautiful red color starting to spread on his beautiful plump cheek

“H-Hyunji-Hyunjin-ah…”

Hyunjin only smiled before looking at the younger boy gently,”What is it?”

Seungmin looked at him in embarrassment as the memory from their-almost-kissed come back to his brain all over again

“Hey! Look at me,Seungmin-ah…”Hyunjin said while cupping Seungmin’s face once again so the younger boy can look at him

Seungmin looked but he still avoiding his eyes because of embarrassment

“Look at me, Minnie!”Hyunjin said gently

Seungmin looked at Hyunjin’s face as the older boy caressed his cheek softly,”How about we-“

“Seungmin-ah, Hyung bring you some ice cream!”

A loud voice and a door opening stratling the two people that have been on their own world making Seungmin sat himself up right away

“Chan hyung?”Seungmin called out

Chan smiled brightly at the younger boy,”Come down! Hyung bring you some mint choco flavor ice cream!”

Seungmin’s eyes seemed to sparkle at the mention of his favorite ice cream

“Really? Where is it hyung? I want to eat it!”Seungmin said while climbing down his top bunk quickly leaving the older boy alone

“Let’s head out to kitchen then!”Chan said before looking at Hyunjin,”Hyunjin-ah, you can join us for some ice cream if you want!”

“Of course,Hyung… I will join you guys later!”Hyunjin said while smiling in annoyance because his hyung just disturb his dream world with Seungmin

* * *

Seungmin get into the kitchen quickly to eat up some ice cream while looking for I.N because the youngest also love the same flavor as he is

“Where is Innie? We should eat together with him too…”Seungmin said while pulling out ice cream pint from the fridge

“I think he is taking shower, he will join us after I think…”Chan said while taking a seat beside the younger boy

Seungmin nodded before digging in to his favorite ice cream

“I know you have quite confuse day ahead so I think it is good to cheer you up…”Chan said while patting his head softly

Seungmin smiled brightly at the older boy’s consideration,”Thank you so much, hyung… I do kind of need these…”

“Tomorrow is the last day right?”Chan said softly

Seungmin nodded cutely,”You guys have to put some show for me before I get to choose though…”

“I already have something in mind, do you have someone in mind now?”Chan asked

Seungmin looked at Chan while complementing if he should tell the leader or not

“I have a couple of you on my mind but I still confused about it…”Seungmin said

Chan nodded softly,”Don’t think too much about it,Minnie! Just choose whoever you want to because it is for the show anyway…”

“Of course, hyung… It’s not like I choose my actual mate right?”Seungmin chuckled softly

Chan tensed up a bit at the word and Seungmin noticed it right away

“Is there something wrong?”Seungmin asked confusedly

Chan looked at the younger boy while shaking his head softly,”No, nothing! But,Seungmin-ah, if you have to choose your mate between the members, do you have anyone you want?”

Seungmin looked at the older boy in confusion,”I-I don’t know, I haven’t thinking about that actually…”

“So you don’t see any of us as a potential mate then?”Chan asked

Seungmin blushed in embarrassment of question,”W-Why would you ask something like that?”

“Nothing, I just want to know…”Chan said

“I-I don’t know… Honestly, I haven’t think about that at all but I think you guys will be a great mate…”Seungmin said while covering his face with his hand because of embarrassment

Chan cannot help but soften at the younger cuteness before taking Seungmin’s hand so he can see his face

“Hyung?”

“Don’t cover up your beautiful face, Seungmin-ah! It’s okay, you know…”Chan said

“I just embarrass that’s all…”Seungmin said

Chan smiled gently at him showing his dimple to Seungmin’s eyes before leaning closer and licked the corner of Seungmin’s lips softly making the younger boy widened his eyes in surprise

“H-Hyung?”

Seungmin squeaked in surprise while pushing his leader away

Chan chuckled but leaned back anyway,”Sorry but you have a little bit ice cream there!”

“C-Can you just wipe it like a normal person?”Seungmin asked

“Sorry, Seungminnie! Oh look! Innie’s here!”Chan said when he noticed the youngest

Jeongin looked at Chan impassively while making his way toward Seungmin and hugged the older boy making him looked at the youngest in surprise

“You are so sneaky,Hyung…”Jeongin glared at the oldest

Chan chuckled,”All fair in love and war,Innie! Remember that! I will take a shower now, you guys should finish the ice cream or put it away before it melts!”

As soon as Chan disappear, Jeongin softened his gaze as he looked at the older boy

“Hey,hyung…”Jeongin said

“Are you okay,Innie? You seem upset…”Seungmin asked while cupping Jeongin’s face gently

Jeongin smiled at the older boy action before prying his hand off his face

“I am fine, let’s finish the ice cream hyung!”Jeongin said excitedly

Seungmin nodded and started to eat again while converse with Jeongin about the show that will happen

“I know, the PD already briefing all of us…”Jeongin said

“I don’t know why we still need to put on a show when you guys already giving a week to get my attention…”Seungmin pouted

“It will be fun though hyung… I think I will prepare the best for you then!”Jeongin said

Seungmin chuckled at the younger’s cuteness,”You are so cute, Jeonginnie! So, now that you need to win the show you want my affection…”

Jeongin pouted,”It’s not like that,Hyung! You know that!”

“You always reject me but now you need to get my attention… I might not choose you now because what happen with us,Innie…”Seungmin teased

“Hyung, now I will think that I will never stood a chance then…”Jeongin pouted

Seungmin cooed while pinching the younger boy’s cheek softly,”You will always be my cute dongsaeng, Jeongin-ah…”

Jeongin looked at Seungmin in annoyance

“When will you stop looking at me like I’m only a child?”Jeongin asked

Seungmin put down his hand while Jeongin grabbed the older boy hand in his and leaned closer

“I-Innie?”Seungmin stuttered with the close proximity between them

Jeongin only smirked while leaning closer to Seungmin,”Hyung, I’m also an Alpha you know and I already grow up so would you start looking at me that way instead?”

Seungmin blinked his eyes confusedly,”J-Jeongin, what are you talking about?”

“Remember, when we go out to watch DAY6 concert? I want to go out like that again with you but maybe with-“

“What are you guys doing?”

A voice startling both of them as they leaned back and looked up to the source of the voice

“Minho hyung? What are you doing here?”Seungmin asked while trying to make his heart beat to stop beating too fast

“I just want to ask you guys to get some late-night snack… Do you want some?”Minho asked

Seungmin stood up right away while walking closer to Minho,”I will go with you hyung… Let’s have some snack…”

Minho raised his eyebrow at him but didn’t say anything while letting Seungmin dragging him away from kitchen leaving their youngest who smirked knowingly

“What happen with Innie there?”Minho asked

Seungmin bite his lips nervously,”I-I don’t know, Innie just seem so different today and I just get confused…”

Minho nodded in understanding before patting the younger boy’s head gently,”You know that you can tell me anything right?”

Seungmin smiled a the second oldest,”Of course,Hyung… I know that…”

Minho smiled back before grabbing Seungmin’s hand in his while they walking around to freshen up their mind

“What will you do tomorrow,hyung?”Seungmin asked

Minho looked at Seungmin while smirking,”I cannot tell you about it or it won’t be surprise anymore then…“

Seungmin rolled his eyes,”Please do normal thing okay! I cannot help but think our member will do something so weird tomorrow…”

“Why,Seungminnie? Scared that you will fall to my charm?”Minho asked while smirking

Seungmin punched his shoulder playfully,”As if I will…”

“You never know, Seungminnie… One of these day you might be fall hard to my charm and wanting me to be your mate…”Minho teased

Seungmin laughed at the older boy’s word,”As if that will happen… We don’t really compatible together remember?”

Minho stopped his walked making Seungmin stopped too since the older boys still held his hand

“Hyung? What’s wrong?”Seungmin asked confusedly

Minho didn’t say anything but pulled the younger boy closer by the hand making Seungmin breath hitched at the close proximity with the older boy

“H-hyung?”Seungmin asked once again

Minho didn’t say anything but sneaked his arm around Seungmin’s waist softly while pulling the younger boy to his embrace instead

“Do you really never see me as a potential mate?”Minho asked huskily

Seungmin blushed at the older boy’s word,”I-I don’t know… I never thought about something like that before…”

Minho smiled softly at the younger boy before leaning in and pecked his cheek softly and let him go while laughing

Seungmin looked at Minho in confusion before it down him that the older boy only playing with him

“You are so annoying hyung! I will get back first!”Seungmin pouted while stomping his feet away leaving the older boy who chasing him right away

“Sorry,Minnie… Your surprise face just so cute!”Minho said while grabbing the younger boy’s hand once again

“Let’s just get back!”Seungmin pouted

“Of course…”Minho said

* * *

“Hey,Minnie… Why are you still awake at these hours?”

Seungmin snapped his attention when the voice of his hyung came into the silence of the night

“Just doing some thinking,hyung…”Seungmin said

“Do you want to sleep with me or Felix maybe?”Changbin asked while taking a seat beside the younger boy

“I just have something in my mind that’s all…”Seungmin said while biting his lips nervously

After having some midnight snack, he actually tried to get into sleep but his overthinking brain make him cannot fall asleep so he decided to get into living room and sat down there instead

“Changbin patted the younger boy head gently,”Tell me,Minnie…”

“What?”

“Tell me what ever is it that make your pretty brain work up so much…”Changbin said

Seungmin bite his lips before looking up at the older,”Hyung, you guys won’t get mad because I don’t choose you right?”

Changbin burst out laughing at Seungmin’s question making the younger boy pouted as he thought that older boy just make fun of him

“Hyung, I am serious!”Seungmin whined

“Okay! I’m sorry! You are just so adorable,Minnie! You know that right?”Changbin asked while cupping the younger boy face softly

Seungmin blushed at the compliment,”What are you talking about?”

“You being so adorable and such a sweet person… Do you know how lucky we are to have you here?”Changbin asked while looked at him sweetly

Seungmin looked won in embarrassment while whinning,”Hyung!”

“Sorry, just thinking how precious you are,Minnie!”Changbin said

“Hyung, stop it!”Seungmin said while blushing beautifully

“You can choose whoever you want,Minnie… Because we will respect your decision, this is for the show anyway right?”Changbin asked

Seungmin nodded softly,”You guys put a lot of effort though, so I just don’t want you to think I don’t see your effort…”

Changbin chucked,”Sometimes you are obviously cute,Minnie…”

“What?”Seungmin looked at Changbin confusedly

“Nothing! Just don’t think too much about these! We won’t hold any grudge against you if you don’t choose us… Just have fun and be comfortable remember?”Changbin said while leaning closer to the younger boy and pecked his forehead gently

Seungmin widened his eyes in surprise for the sudden affection,”H-hyung?”

Changbin only hummed while looking at Seungmin gently

“Wh-why you guys keep trying to kiss me today?”Seungmin asked confusedly

“What?”Changbin asked while leaning back away

“Yeah, I mean Hyunjinnie, Minho hyung even though he did that to tease me, Jeonginnie, Chan Hyung, Jisungie and Felix but he always do that to me so I already get used to it…”Seungmin asked confusedly

Changbin let out a breath at the mention of the members,”Is that so?”

Seungmin nodded cutely,”Remember that afternoon when you appeared at Jisung’s room, he actually serenade me and almost trying to kiss me I guess?”

Changbin mumbled quietly of how he glad that he came then

“Hyung?”Seungmin called out

“Nothing,Minnie! Don’t think too much about it okay! Let’s head out to bed now because we have a busy day ahead…”Changbin said

Seungmin nodded before standing up and smiling softly,”Thank you,hyung and good night…”

Seungmin leaned down and pecked Changbin’s cheek making the older boy widened his eyes while looking how the younger boy running away from him to his room leaving him smiling like an idiot…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the chapter!  
> Kudos and comment are appreciate!  
> Thank you


	15. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The winner finally announce but the members have another surprise for Seungmin in the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update guys! I am sorry for any mistake in grammar and vocab but I hope you enjoy the story.  
> Regarding the current situation, I know some of you might feel sad so don't be sorry for taking a rest from the internet! I do hope Hyunjin will take a good rest especially for his mental healthiness and come back soon along with the boys...

Seungmin looked around the set nervously while observing the staff preparing for the highlight of the show that day

“Don’t look that nervous, Seungmin-ssi… Everything will be okay and the viewer will like it too…”The PD encourage him softly

Seungmin nodded although he still a little bit nervous about what will happen in the end… That morning, his manager actually drove him separately from the members so he can start his interview first and preparing the show while the other members will show up later on

“What will I do then?”Seungmin asked softly

The PD smiled softly before giving Seungmin instruction about the concept of the show and what he has to do

“So I just need to sit there?”Seungmin asked while looking at the chair like throne

“Of course! You are the main person of the day so you just need to sit there while the members do something to catch your attention…”

“Can I change my choice in the end?”Seungmin asked curiously

The PD nodded as the answer,”Of course, you free to choose who ever you want in the end that’s the main point… We will tell the member about their rank at first but in the end the rank can be different based on your choosing this time…”

Seungmin nodded in understanding, “I get it then…”

They talk more about the briefing of the show and what Seungmin suppose to do as the members will arrive soon

“You can sit here and watch the monitor since we preparing some games for your members so they can get to you…”The PD smiled softly

Seungmin smiled back before sitting down and monitoring the monitor that showing his members just get into the set and being tell by the PD of the show what they will do

“Just enjoy and relax okay!”

Seungmin nodded before the PD leaving him alone for filming his reaction

* * *

The seven members of stray kids gathered around while I.N took the script their producer just gave them

“Do we need to fight?”Jisung asked jokingly

“You will be the first one to be defeat then!”Changbin teased jokingly

“Ya! I am fast you know, I might beat all of you…”Jisung said

“You actually can beat Hyunjin but you won’t be able to beat us….”Minho winked playfully

“Yah! Yah! What is that mean? I’m stronger than Han though!”Hyunjin defended himself

“Hyundeuls! Can you guys listen to me!”Jeongin said angrily

All of the laughed before letting the youngest read what the card said for them

‘Stray Kids members, today will be the final show for you to showing your talent to catch your Puppy attention! First, you need to do some mission before we let you to meet him…’

“What mission?”Felix asked

One of the staff gave them some script which being taken by Jisung right away

“Woah! This is-“

“What is this?”Jeongin asked

“You guys just need to do some guess on Seungmin’s secret TMI and if you answer right you can go to the next level…”

“Don’t you think this is too easy?”Hyunjin smirked

They started to gather and formed a semi-circle while sitting as the staff member started to ask them question one by one about Seungmin’s TMI. They started the question from the easier one to the hardest until the member one by one being scout out to the next games

“All of you finally done with the first game! Let’s start another game call ‘Guess who is this?’ The rules is you have to guess the drawing that Seungmin make before about who is this…”

“Is it one of the members?”Chan asked

“We small it down to the artist of your company… So it can be any artist of your company even if they are not under your company now…”The staff explained

All of them nodded before strating the game

“Answer! Hyunjin!”Han said loudly

Hyunjin looked at Jisung in betrayal,”How come it was me?”

“The drawing is a tall person and you are tall…”Jisung defend himself

“But there so many people taller than me in the company…”

“Deng!”

The loud noise come meaning that Jisung is wrong. They continues to try answering the question with some of weird answer…

“Answer! Han hyung!”Jeongin said loudly

“What?”Jisung asked offendedly because Jeongin answer to the picture of acorn

The loud music of right can be heard meaning Jeongin answer is right

“Yah! How come that was me?”Jisung protested

“You are quokka and sometimes fans call you squirrel so it make sense…”Jeongin said

“Yah! Kim Seungmin did you just draw me as some food?”Han said to the camera

“He watch it all don’t he?”Minho asked

“Yah Kim Seungmin! Just come down and choose or we might just go home without you!”Minho threaten

They continue to play some games before finally going to the last place of showcase…

“Yah! Kim Seungmin! You just sit here and eating while we do some mission for you!!”Jisung said as soon as he saw the younger there sitting while eating some food

Seungmin pouted,”You guys take too long and beside how come you don’t answer some of my TMI right? I thought you care about me…”

Seungmin looked at them with a sad puppy eyes making all of them scrambled for some answer while looking at each other nervously…

“We-just-“

“It was for a show!”Hyunjin said right away

“Yes! Its only for the show if we answer all of the questions right there will be no fun right?”Changbin said

Even though Seungmin still pouting but he still nodding in the end

“So do we have another mission? Or you will announce the answer now?”Minho asked

“You have one more mission!”The PD said making them turn their attention to him before continuing,”The last mission is showing your charm to Seungmin… Seungmin will sit on the throne while you guys showing all of your charm and let him choose in the end…”

They nodded as Seungmin taking a seat on the throne

“Who will be the first?”Minho asked

“Why don’t we started from the youngest?”Chan asked

“What I.N will do for Seungmin?”Felix asked the youngest

“I will do something that I can do the best, I will sing for Seungminnie hyung!”Jeongin said

All of them applaud as the music start and Jeongin’s soft voice can be heard while he singing and went to Seungmin

“It’s weird how Innie is the one that try to catch my attention instead of me now…”Seungmin laughed softly after Jeongin finished the song

“Hyung, don’t forget to choose your favorite dongsaeng!”Jeongin said

Seungmin laughed softly before applauding Jeongin… Felix does some dance for Seungmin even trying to make the younger dance with him making Seungmin’s laughed…

“Seungminnie, I love you!”Felix said while making heart for him

Seungmin smiled adorably and hugged the older boy softly

Next, Hyunjin does some dancing along with Minho with the ending of they kneeling down with Seungmin’s hand on them making the younger boy turned red in embarrassment

“I expect this from Hannie not from you… What did you do to make Minho hyung support you to these?”Seungmin whined

All of the members laughed at his adorable reaction

“So you do expect me to do some romantic thing for you,Minnie?”Jisung teased

Seungmin looked at Jisung with a straight face while saying,”Because you always so dramatic with these Han!”

“Yah! Hyunjin is more dramatic than me!”Jisung argued back

“Okay let’s go to the next one!”Jeongin said instead

The last one to show off their charm is 3RACHA and they prepared some song for the younger boy

“Is that the song that Han sing on his Instagram?”Jeongin asked

“Yes, we finished it together so we will perform it together…”Chan said

The soft melody come out and Jisung’s voice can be heard before the beat of the song change to more on hip hop one and Changbin started rapping along with Jisung and Chan continued the choruses… They finished the performance while gathering around Seungmin and like what Seungmin think what Jisung going to do, the older boy hold Seungmin’s hand and kissed it in the end making the younger boy looked at him in surprise

Jisung only laughed at the younger boy reaction before they wrapped up their performance with a loud applaud from their members like always

“Thank you for the performance I guess…”Seungmin said while blushing in embarrassment but he hold himself together before continuing,”Before I make a choose there is some video for you guys to see…”

The staff played the video right away and there is Seungmin in there smiled shyly to the camera…

‘This is awkward!’Seungmin smiled sheepishly at the camera before continuing his word,‘I want to thank you for all of your hard work to get my attention, I guess? Even though some of you just do something that you usually do but I appreciate the effort. I also see you guys video message and I think all of you is the sweetest and I am lucky to have you in my life… Before I make my choose, do any of you have something to say to me to make me choose you?’

The video clip ended making all of them looked at each other while Seungmin looked at them with expectation

“If you are not choosing me then you make a big mistake! I’m just kidding…”Jisung said jokingly

“Hope you just choose whoever you think the best one!”Chan said

“You don’t need to choose me at all, I don’t mind…”Minho said sarcastically

“Choose me and let’s have fun together!”Changbin said

“Seungminnie, you will always be my first choosing! Let’s have fun on our date if you choose me!”Felix said while smiling brightly

“Uri Ddaengie, let’s have fun on our date if you choose me…”Hyunjin said

“Seungminnie hyung , you can choose me I am your favorite dongsaeng after all…”Jeongin said playfully

Seungmin laughed at his members random word before he asked them to close their eyes so he can choose but they started to play around as Jisung hugged Minho making the older boy almost shout on victory but turned out to be Jisung

“Let’s be serious guys!”Seungmin laughed softly

He circled around the members

“No Peeking!”Seungmin reminded them

“We are not!”

“I can see you are peeking, Han!”Seungmin said

“Fine!”Jisung said as he closed his eyes

Seungmin circled around before stopping in between Felix and Hyunjin, he takes a deep breath before hugging the older boy

“Yeah!!!”

Felix shouted out as he hugged the younger boy back while the other members look at him in defeated… Seungmin laughed in Felix’s embrace…

“So I guess the winner is Felix then! Why is it?”Chan asked

Seungmin stood in the middle before explaning,”I actually really confused in between all of you then I start breaking it down to Felix, Changbin hyung and Hyunjinnie… In the last showcase my choose actually between Hyunjinnie or Felix but in the end, I choose Felix since he always does everything for me smoothly and sweetly…”

“Alright so in the end, Felix will be the one that winning a date with Seungmin… Hope you enjoy our show we will see you guys soon!”Chan wrapped the show up before leading them to do their greeting and said goodbye to viewer

“Cut”

All of them bowed to the staff members before making their way towards their waiting room to gather their belonging and went back home…

“I-I am sorry?”Seungmin said when they are alone in the waiting room

The rest of members looked at Seungmin confusedly

“Why are you apologizing?”Chan asked

“For not choosing any of you… You guys are really sweet and I assure you that I have a hard time of choosing you guys but then-“

“Slow down,Minnie! All is fine, we understand beside it only for the show right?”Chan said while patting the younger boy in comfort

Seungmin titled his head confusedly,”You guys always saying, it only for the show since yesterday and of course it is… You also doing something like that to me because of the show right?”

All of them exchanged some glanced before Chan let out a deep sighed

“Seungminnie, do you mind to take a seat so we can talk about these?”Chan said

Seungmin looked at his members confusedly but decided to follow Chan’s word and take a seat beside Jeongin at the couch… The rest of the members started to gather around and even though they know this is not the place to talk about these but they need to let Seungmin known in the end…

“Actually I don’t think this is a proper place to talk about these but we cannot keep it from you anymore…”Chan said

“Is there something wrong, hyung? Why are you guys acting like these?”Seungmin asked worriedly

“Seungminnie, we want you to be open minded about these okay? Promise me?”Chan said

Seungmin nodded softly as the answer even though the worried can be seen on his eyes

“Seungmin-ah, we kind of seeing you in the new llight…”Chan said

Changbin facepalm himself of how not straight to the point Chan’s word is

“Seriously,hyung?”Changbin said

“What? That was true…”Chan said

Seungmin looked at them confusedly

“We are in love with you Seungminnie!”

Hyunjin voice can be heard suddenly making all of them looked at the handsome boy in surprise

“W-What?”Seungmin asked confusedly

“I don’t know about the other but I always fond of you even before debut… I accepted it right away and it has been months since I realize that I see you as my potential mate…”Hyunjin said

“A-are you?”Seungmin stuttered

“Yes and I don’t know about the other but I hope you will let me court you for real…”Hyunjin said

Seungmin looked around to his members in disbelieve before locking his eyes back with Hyunjin and he can see how the older boy looked at him sadly as if thinking that he was rejecting him

“Oh Hyunjinnie!”Seungmin said while shifting himself to Hyunjin’s lap to hug the older boy for comfort

“A-Are you angry at me?”Hyunjin asked because he can feel himself teared up at the thought

“No of course not, I just surprise and cannot believe it because I am not exactly a perfect omega don’t you think?”Seungmin said

“What are you talking about?”Jisung shouted before grabbing Seungmin to his embrace and cupped his face while saying“You are so perfect, Seungminnie and that’s why we want you to give us the chance to try courting you, will you?”

“A-are you guys sure about it?”Seungmin asked

“We are,Minnie… Will you let us court you? Nothing going to be change of course but can you let your mind open of possibility to be with any of us?”Changbin asked

Seungmin nodded softly at the question

“I-I guess I can try? Just promise me there is nothing going to change between us…”Seungmin said softly

“We promise, puppy…”Changbin ruffled his eyes gently

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoy this first book of Get Your Minnie series!  
> The second book will be up soon as a continuation of this one! Thank you! Stay safe and Healthy!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoy it and sorry for any mistake!


End file.
